Big Time Choice
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Slight AU BTR story, Cargan, Kames and JamesxOC. M-preg. Small summary: James has a choice to make: marry the father of his son and raise him in a "proper" but unhappy marriage, or follow his heart and be with the guy he really loves. (On hold until further notice)
1. Chapter 1

This will be short, but multi-chapter, story. Unlike the recent works I've put up, which will probably have one shot sequels to them, this will have another or two to it, like 'Slender:The Hunted' and 'Love the Way You Lie'. Unlike 'Under the Mask' though, I'm having writer's block with the two previously mentioned stories. If anyone would mind giving me some help there, I would deeply appreciate it. Other than that, please read and enjoy and tell me what you think of this new fic, 'Big Time Choice'. **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the story's plot and the OCs Mau, Royce, and the briefly mentioned Mia!**

* * *

"Brainy to Cute Puppy, subject in sight." Logan whispered into his walkie-talkie, bush hat on and eyebrows sharp over his dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Cute Puppy to Brainy, what is the subject doing?" Carlos responded, trying to look casual as he lounged by the pool, shades on top of his head and the latest issue of Helmet Monthly in his grasp.

"At the moment, just chilling with the new guy. Wait, Brainy to Cute Puppy! The new guy has a baby, and the subject is playing with him! I repeat, the subject is play...kissing the baby! The subject is kissing the baby!"

"What else, what else?! Cute Puppy to Brainy, Cute Puppy to Brainy!"

"Cute Puppy, the baby is calling the subject...'Mama'! The subject is 'Mama'!"

"Logan, what are you doing?"

Said raven-haired boy jumped as Kendall eyed him with curious, bottle green eyes. His arms were crossed, a thick dark blond eyebrow raised in a mixture of confusion and slight amusement.

"Brainy to Cute Puppy, abort mission." Logan hissed into his walkie-talkie before cutting off the connection, Carlos catching on fast and bolting out of his lounge chair; he was standing next to his boyfriend in less than a minute later.

"Kendall, what are you doing?!" The hyper Latino asked, Kendall now looking even more confused.

"Umm, coming to hang a bit at the pool with my best friends?" Even though it was obviously a statement, Kendall phrased it as a question to be a joke, smiling his famous dimpled smile.

"But didn't you have solo vocal practice with Gustavo today?" Logan chided, racking his brain for a smart excuse.

"Guys, that was this morning. It's two in the afternoon, no way I was going to let him keep me all day. So where's James, he's usually tanning at this hour." Logan and Carlos looked at one another nervously, as if afraid to answer.

"Umm, guys? What's up, you guys are acting like the CIA or FBI is pulling Interrogation 101 on you two. What's wrong, where's James?"

Logan sighed, expression resigned. There was no reason to try and hide it from their band leader; he'd just snoop and snoop until he found the answer he was looking for, the snooping that which would no doubt bring trouble for James.

"He's on the other side of the pool, with the new guy Mau." He admitted, heart aching a little as the bright shine in the dirty blond's eyes dulled a little.

"Oh." Was all he said, peeking over the two ravens to catch a glimpse of this scene to "die for".

_**-Page Break-**_

Mau Reynolds was the new guy at the Palm Woods. His name was really Mauricio but went by Mau instead, since to him his name bordered the line of long and tedious. He was a boy from Brooklyn born to a Nicaraguan mother and Brazilian father, spoke both fluent English and Spanish, and loved soccer but was terrible at Math. He moved here with his parents to follow his own Hollywood dream, and has been a resident at the Palm Woods for a few months. He got along with a majority of the other rising superstars, funny and energetic and friendly but surprisingly Mau had no actual friends. Many of the girls drooling over him thought that made him cooler though, because he was "mysterious".

And good-looking, really good-looking.

Because of his parents' strong genes he inherited such a wild, exotic appearance: rich, dark skin with no scars or distracting acne, smooth like cocoa butter with big, expressive blue-green eyes. He had a thin, heart-shaped face and full, light pink lips, straight white teeth and a killer smile. His hair was a short silky mane, a coal black that he styled upwards with gel; his eyebrows were thin but not too thin. When he laughed it was sweet and gentle to the ears, lighting up his already beautiful eyes in addition to his super model build: a flat, toned abdomen, firm biceps, long lean legs and a back rippling with muscle. His strong jaw and cute smile sealed the package: he's been turning heads since the day he arrived.

And Kendall didn't like him, didn't like him at all.

He had no actual, personal problem with Mau. Heck, he's never officially talked to the guy! Only giving a few spare glances here and there, when the other wasn't looking. And whenever their eyes DID meet, the Brooklyn boy would always smile tentatively at him.

He didn't like Mau because he was a jerk or snob like Jett.

The reason he didn't like Mau was because for the time he's been here, he's had his eyes on James.

James was the guy he had eyes for, and Kendall didn't like that one bit.

Not one bit at all.

_**-Page Break-**_

James and Mau were sharing a lounge chair as they continued to talk and talk, the older boy (Mau was a year old) staring at James with badly concealed fondness. The brunet smiled lightly back, keeping up with the conversation while bouncing a two-year old baby boy on his lap, the child squealing and kicking his short, pudgy legs into the air. James would burst into laughter and plant kisses to the little boy's cheeks and nose, sticking out his tongue and making funny faces.

But the pretty boy's behavior wasn't what made Kendall's jaw drop and eyes bug out of their sockets. He didn't seem like it at first glance, but James was pretty good with kids; he was a kid himself, at heart.

No, it was the baby boy that made Kendall's jaw drop and eyes bug out of their sockets.

He was only two, still a little chubby but it was baby fat. It would melt away with the years. He was small and chubby and very adorable, with the soft, balloon-round cheeks and big, wide eyes. His hair was a dark brown, soft curls sticking up everywhere in a cute, messy tangle. His tiny, puckered mouth would stretch every time he laughed, revealing a row of four top teeth and row of three bottom teeth; he was still growing, the rest would come in in time. His hands and feet were tiny, fingers and toes smooth while around his chubby left wrist was a golden bracelet. It had his name on it, though Kendall couldn't read it from so far away. He giggled and cooed as James stuck his chubby, tiny toes into the pool, the coolness of the chorine-scented water refreshing his warm, caramel skin.

James cooed and fawned over the child, pressing more kisses against his button nose. Mau chuckled and ran a thin, long hand through the two-year old's hair. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts, his tiny black-and-green sandals stuffed away in his baby bag.

The baby, even though he was a splitting image of Mau, right down to the color of his hair, his eyes...his eyes were the same shade of lively hazel-green as James's were. They sparkled the same way too, and were just as wide.

That, that made Kendall feel a little faint.

"W-who's kid is that?" He asked, choking and struggling to clear his throat.

Carlos and Logan looked at one another again, knowing that they had no other choice but to tell the truth. Tell the whole truth.

"Well we thought it was weird that Mau and James seem really chummy with each other. He was new and all, but they...it was like they knew each other from somewhere. And so we decided to do a little detective work. I...spied on James, 'Los on Mau." Carlos began, hoping Kendall was ready for what was to come.

"After last our concert, you know the one we had in New York, James started texting and e-mailing someone like crazy. At first we thought it was Mama Diamond, you know since she calls him every day and such, but we soon caught on that that wasn't the case. He was talking to someone he met at our last tour stop, a fan. That fan, well...soon afterwards, about after three months of video-chatting and texts, this 'fan' and him started dating. It was a long-distance relationship but they somehow made it work. Mau was that 'fan', and the boyfriend we never knew James had until just recently.

"From there, James and Mau kept their relationship a secret to avoid getting the band tangled up in any dating drama; even though me and Logie are together and doing well, it's not quite the same when your boyfriend is several states away. Mau didn't want anyone hounding James.

"From there, their relationship grew", Logan chided, "they would talk, text, e-mail, whatever it took to keep in contact. But...the relationship went sour into the next year or so, why we never found that out. The thing is though that James and Mau, something happened that holds them together still. They're not a couple anymore, but...they're parents. James...we don't know how, but he ended up having Mau's son. Of course we were suspicious and that's why we were staked out earlier; we wanted to find out if it was true or not and it is. That little boy, Kendall, he...he's James and Mau's son, two years old. We heard him call James, call him 'Mama'. James is eighteen, he was around sixteen when he had that boy. Mau was seventeen, two years ago. According to the research I did, James has been taking care of him since he was born. Mama Diamond knows and so do Mau's parents but they kept it on the down-low around everyone else. Mau takes their son, his name is Royce, for half of the year while James takes him for the rest. Royce is a happy, healthy baby boy; apparently he takes more after James, since he's a pretty calm little guy.

"They never talked about marriage, moving in together, etc. James may not want to get back together with Mau, but he really loves his son. He's never missed a second of his life; he has Mau record everything and take plenty of pictures, that way...he'd have memories of his baby."

"Mau and J-James...they had a baby." Kendall echoed, legs suddenly jello under him.

**_-Page Break-_**

"Thank you so much for bringing him today. Oh mi niño bonito, I missed you so much!" James exclaimed in a loud whisper, pressing another big, warm kiss to the side of Royce's head. Mau let a breath-taking smile touch his lips, Royce's right hand curled around his pinky finger.

"No me molesta hacerlo, James. Two days away and he was already crazy to see you again. Huh, isn't that right mi lindo Rey? Ah, didn't you miss Mama? Yes you did, yes you did!"

Royce giggled and clapped his hands, basking in the warmth of his parents' attention. James buried his face in Royce's hair, breathing in the sweet smell of baby oil clinging to his son's smooth skin.

"I missed him too, so much..."

"Sorry about that, my sister insisted on having him for the weekend. She adores him." Mau explained with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, I know how much Royceito loves his Auntie Mia, just next time let me know ahead of time. Mom loves video-chatting with him." The brunet replied with a smile, forgiving his ex just like that.

James, under that player cover, was really naive and trusting.

"Hey James...I know I've brought this up before and you're probably going to get ticked off at my pushing but-"

"Mau...you're the father of my son, of our little Royce. We'll always be connected through him; it's been a tough road but I like to think that we're raising him right. We both love him and you know there isn't ANYTHING I wouldn't do for my baby, but I love you in the sense that I know I can count on you. Not like a best friend or brother, but not like a potential spouse either. I hope I don't sound selfish but Royce wouldn't be happy growing in a loveless marriage between his parents. It wouldn't make you happy either because...because I love someone else. No, the love I feel for this person is VERY different compared to my love for Royce and I swear to you this right now: no one, and I mean no one, will ever take my baby's place in my heart. Whoever I end up will have to love and respect my son, or else they can walk away and I wouldn't stop them. Your life changes when you have a baby; it's just not about you anymore, your time goes to that baby and even if I don't get to see him every day...I wouldn't change my life. Yes being a teenage parent isn't easy, but he has been worth it. The sleepless nights, heating up baby formula and rocking him to sleep...I wouldn't change a thing. I love this little bugger, even when he pulls my glasses off."

"We still have time, James. Tu y yo, we can be the familia Royce needs. You and me, together. We don't have to raise him separately. Yo te amo..." Mau insisted softly, taking James's hands in his.

The pretty boy sighed again and looked away, blurting the first thing that came to mind.

"Royce, want to play in the pool? Papa will take you in for a quick dip while I get your bottle ready! Huh, does that sound like fun, huh?! Yes mi muchachito, ve con Papi a jugar!" Mau sighed in defeat and took his squirming son with a soft smile.

He'll try to bring the subject up again later.

But for right now, he was going to go makes waves with his son.

_**-Page Break-**_

Mau made eye contact with Kendall for a split second, the dirty blond still in shock about the baby boy.

There was that tentative smile again, expression gentle as he walked into the shallow end of the pool to let his son splash in the makeshift waves.

Many other pool goers smiled at hearing the cute tune of a child laughing, Dak passing along a big beach ball his way; Royce screamed in delight.

Kendall moved his gaze to James, who was busying himself with mixing Royce's afternoon formula. The brunet locked eyes with the dirty blond for a few minutes, expression flashing with guilt before he headed back into the hotel, probably up to 2J.

Or Mau's room, K4.

"Kendall, Kendall wait!" Logan shouted, but it was too late.

Kendall left the raven-haired boys behind, following James.

There was still so many questions buzzing in his head, and he knew only James himself would be able to answer.

_**-Page Break-**_

James had headed upstairs but not to 2J or K4, stopping in the middle of the hallway with the heavy baby bag over one shoulder. He leaned against the nearest wall, waiting; Kendall was before him in seconds, expression unfathomable. It wasn't hard for the brunet to figure his true feelings out, though.

Kendall's eyes told everything. They could never lie.

"Why...w-why didn't you tell us?" He asked, tone controlled.

He wasn't really...mad per say, just confused. James sighed.

"It's not easy to tell your best friends that you're a teenage parent that's kept it a secret since the band started. Or that I gave birth to Royce; guys normally can't do that, but apparently I have a condition that allows that to happen."

"You and Mau...you knew him this whole time." Kendall said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to wait until I was eighteen to let the world know. It wasn't because I feared wrecking the band's image, Royce means more to me than my dream. I waited...because part of me wanted to see if I could handle it. You know, having a son. My mom and dad didn't work out, he ditched and married a woman fifteen years younger. I didn't want to be that parent, the one who walks out on his child. Mau takes Royce for six months, I get him the rest of the year."

"So why did Mau move here?"

"Because...Mau wants me to move in with him, marry him so we can raise Royce as a real family."

A thick silence fell over them now, though Kendall found his voice to break it.

"A-are you going to? Marry and move in with h-him?"

Now Kendall Knight wasn't one to choke on his words. He was confident in himself, secure and strong; the rock of the band he's been since the beginning of their musical journey to now, reaching pop stardom. He never let anything rattle him, even if it did knock him down; he'd just brush himself off and keep going.

But James...James had the power, whether he realized it or not, to shatter completely Kendall's heart.

And right now, he could his heart begin to shatter into tiny pieces as the pretty boy contemplated his response.

"No, Kendall. I mean, Mau just brought it up and to avoid an argument I said no, but Kendall...I loved Mau once, a lot. And Royce is the most beautiful thing that resulted from that love; Mau was nice, is nice and sweet and a very good father. That being said though, I can't marry someone that I don't love anymore. We'll always be bound to each other through Royce, that can't be changed, but...even though I loved Mau, there's was always someone else on my mind. I never cheated, never strayed but my heart was always torn."

"Who?"

"I-It doesn't matter, what matters is...if you, Carlos, and Logan can forgive me for hiding Royce from you guys. I wanted to say something, but I was scared. I know that's a terrible reason, but I hope I didn't lose you guys."

Tears began to stream down James's cheeks, he pressing a hand to his mouth.

Kendall but his lower lip.

As much as it hurt to know that James had a son with another guy, and that he's kept Royce a secret for so long...he didn't hate James.

He couldn't hate him, he loved too much to do that. And...he couldn't bring himself to hate Royce, either.

The little boy, he had no fault in this.

"James, I can never hate you. You did what you thought was right for Royce; what kid wants to grow up in the bad spotlights of L.A.? You did everything to have him grow up as a happy, healthy normal boy. Sure I'm a little upset and confused right now, but I don't hate you. I can never hate you..." Kendall said softly, putting his hands lightly on top of the other's shoulders, taking one away to wipe at James's face.

"R-really?" He asked a little cutely, eyeing the dirty blond with puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

Kendall's smile wasn't as forced this time, heart surprisingly still in one piece. "Really, really. Plus, Royce is one cute kid; he has your eyes, I wonder what else he got from you." James smiled at this.

"Some people find it hard to believe that I'm his 'mom'. Other than my eyes, he mostly took after Mau. Kendall, listen...I want to tell Mama Knight and Katie about Royce tonight, properly introduce him to them and Carlos and Logan. As for our other friends, if they ask I'll answer but I want to introduce him properly to his family. And I know it's wrong of me to ask this but...but would you mind being at my side when I do? You can meet Royce first, and I promise he'll be good. He only pulls at people's hair, and nose, and glasses..."

James began rambling in his nerves, Kendall having to shake him gently out of it. "James, James, James! Calm down, sure I'll help formally introduce Royce! I'll be happy to, now just breathe!"

"Sorry, sorry about that! I'm just really nervous, but thank you! Thank you, Kendall! I'll owe you one!" James exclaimed, soon pulling the shorter boy in a hug.

Kendall bit back a gasp, a blush coloring his cheeks. He returned the hug whole-heartedly though, smile broadening. "Anytime, Jamie."

"Excuse us." The two jumped apart at the new voice, turning to see Mau standing there with Royce in his arms. The little boy was squirming, hands outstretched towards his 'Mama' while Mau looked a bit uncomfortable in their company.

"Royceito wanted to be with Mami." He said, James rushing over and carefully working the squirming child into his arms.

"Hola mi niño, are you hungry? I have your bottle ready, yes I do! Come on, I'll feed you and then nap time! Come my little superstar, come on..." James cooed to the still whimpering child, carrying him away to 2J. He had everything he needed for Royce in his room and Kendall's room, stashed carefully but everything fresh.

Kendall watched as James left, soon turning to face Mau. The Brooklyn boy had a tired look on his face.

"I'll stop by to check on Royce after his nap, disculpa." Kendall swallowed hard as the older boy disappeared again down the hallway, head spinning.

And this was only the beginning, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! It's now time for a new chapter of 'Big Time Choice'! Let's see how the others took to meeting our dear little Royce! This is mostly a filler chapter, small Kames interaction, more will come in the next installment but for now, enjoy. :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs of Mau and Royce!**

* * *

Telling Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos and Logan about Royce at first was easy. James, with Kendall at his side holding a napping Royce, explained as best he could his son's history without delving too much into his and Mau's past relationship. He told them things that Mama Knight asked to know, like how Royce was conceived, if he was a healthy and happy baby, and if James was going to take full custody of him. James was relieved to know the red-headed woman wasn't upset with him, taking on the role of a parent so young.

Of course she seemed a little worried, after all eighteen didn't mean he was really all grown up, but after seeing how healthy and beautiful Royce Hayden Diamond-Reynolds was, she easily realized that the brunet was a responsible 'mother'.

And that the fact that James named her as one of Royce's grandmothers won her heart even more. Her soft coffee brown eyes shined with adoration for the sleeping child, even before she knew his name.

Katie didn't seem too happy with the idea of a baby in the already stuffed apartment, but James and Kendall did catch a faint smile touching her lips when Royce woke up and started blowing bubbles in her big brother's face. Kendall pretend to cough and gag, grossed out while his funny faces made Royce giggle.

Yeah, maybe having a baby who likes to mess with the boys might not be so bad after all.

Carlos, being the child he was at heart, was already in love with Royce. He had plucked the hyper baby out of Kendall's arms and began playing with him on the floor, digging out some toys from under the couch (his old toys). Royce instantly took interest in his older playmate, big hazel-green eyes shining as he bounced a squishy blue ball between his chubby fingers.

James already knew his son would love Carlos; the Latino was the perfect playmate for a just as hyper, energetic child. He was a great uncle.

As for Logan, he observed the child from a short distance. There was no doubt in James's mind that Logan's doctor side will be a regular occurrence around Royce. He will be the protective, cautious uncle in contrast to Carlos's carefree, happy-go-lucky. He pulled the brunet aside and asked about past doctor visits, the foods Royce liked in order to work out a nutrition chart plus a schedule to take him out to the park every afternoon. He smiled when Royce reached out to him, the brilliant raven scooping the child up into his arms and checking out his teeth.

Royce in response played and pinched Logan's cheeks, cooing the whole time. That gained him a grin from Logan.

Kendall wrapped an arm around the taller boy's waist, they watching on as their family fawned over the giggly, bouncing baby. "Looks like they like him, told you Royce would be loved in two seconds flat."

The brunet rolled his eyes at the blond's smug look, though he smiled back in thanks. "Yeah, but then again he is a cute baby. Who wouldn't love him?" He said.

Kendall chuckled, shaking his head. Another squeal filled the air, his bottle green eyes falling on a laughing Royce being tickled senseless by Katie.

A flutter entered his chest at the sound, the sensation confusing him though. Of course Royce was a cute baby; the dirty blond didn't mind children at all, in all honesty he liked playing with them and making them laugh. They were curious, active and adventurous like him; something about Royce though kind of got to him, on a whole new level.

Those big, wide eyes. That messy tangle of dark hair. Those balloon-round cheeks and cute smile. The way he squealed and reached out towards anyone, eager to meet new people. How he blew bubbles, clapped his hands and nibbled on his lower lip with his tiny, white teeth.

Everything about him seemed special, of high importance to Kendall. He didn't know why though, at all.

'I'm warming up to him, that's it.' He told himself simply. The fluttery feeling was still there however, tickling his ribcage with a light, warm sensation.

_**-Page Break-**_

"There you go, who's now a happy boy? You're all full and clean, now let's get you in your jammies!"

Kendall watched with a small smile as James dug through Royce's baby bag and pulled out a small pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top. After feeding him his evening bottle, giving him a bath and changing him, Royce was now ready for bed. James's side of the room had been cleared of his stuff to make room for Royce's: extra diapers, tubs of powder formula, his clothes and shoes and extra blankets and favorite Pooh doll. James had got out Royce's favorite pillow and fluffed it nicely, intending for his baby boy to be completely comfortable while he slept. His bed wasn't that big, but it would do for tonight. Mau had promised to stop by first thing tomorrow with Royce's crib ready.

All in all, the brunet had been thoroughly prepared for his son's arrival; everything he would need within reach.

Royce yawned as James carefully worked his short, stubby legs into the bottoms, a tiny fist rubbing at his eyes. "Mama, tired..."

Oh God, his voice. It sounded like James's when he was little, the right pitch and everything!

'Royce may look a lot like Mau, but he definitely got some things from James.' Kendall mused, a chuckle leaving him when James kissed the top of his son's head and made a puppy face.

"Yo se amor, yo se. A dormir, mi lindo bebe a dormir..." He cooed, gathering Royce up in his arms before he started to rock him back and forth.

As the child's eyes began to droop, James began to sing. He would brush Royce's hair back and nuzzle his nose with his, singing softly as if in a lullaby. Kendall propped himself up on his elbows and watched James as he sang, not looking away even when Royce was finally out like a light and sleeping peacefully in his 'Mami's' arms.

It was a really cute sight, James holding his son close and listening to the soft breathing against his chest.

"Is he a light sleeper?" Kendall asked, voice lower than normal so to not disturb Royce. James smiled and shook his head, careful not to shift about too much.

"Nah, once he's out he's out until morning. He rarely wakes up in the middle of the night now; that was more common when he a few months old."

"So he knows Spanish and English? Can he speak both?"

"A little. He understands Spanish really well, it was his first language, and speak it. He's still learning English, but he's getting there. He knows how to say small phrases in English, like where he's from and how old he is."

"Any fears, things he doesn't like?" Kendall asked. This information was important to him; he wanted to know everything he could about Royce, his new nephew.

Nephew, huh he never thought he'd get to say that.

Surprise, surprise.

James tucked Royce in, the boy squirming a little before cuddling to his pillow and Pooh bear. "Roy isn't really scared of anything, actually. He's just curious is all, very curious. Sometimes it's hard to keep up with him; he's always looking for adventure, getting himself into trouble. The only thing he doesn't like is loud noises, they freak him out."

"Hmm. He kind of...looks like you, asleep." Kendall pointed out, scooting forward to get a better look. James chuckled and ran a hand through those soft, dark curls.

"Kendall, I'm really glad everything worked out you know? Everyone is okay with Royce, heck love him even, and didn't press a lot concerning Mau. I'm introducing him properly tomorrow and everything, but I'm glad the focus was on my son."

"Me too, plus looks like Royce loves us right back. He didn't start crying or screaming, he was all chilled. That's a good thing, right? I mean, he likes us?" James rolled his eyes playfully at the dirty blond, making sure Royce wasn't getting hot under the blankets.

"Yes silly, it means he likes you. He usually cries and kicks when he doesn't like someone; he knows when someone is trouble, bad news. And I have told him about his grandmas and aunt and uncles; this is just the first time he's met everyone in person."

"So you've showed him pictures of us?"

"Yep, before and after pics. You know, of us as a band, the places we've been to. I've played our albums for him a couple times. Ha, he gets so excited and dance-y when I do." Kendall smiled.

"So he's a fan too, huh?"

"Yeah, another Rusher." James said, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"James, you should probably turn in for today. You look really tired." Kendall said gently, putting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

James smiled back weakly, light bags under his eyes. He really was drained; Royce's seemingly endless energy and his earlier conversation with Mau have left him beat.

Sleep sounded really good right now...

"Okay, are you going to bed too?"

"Yeah, we have early rehearsal tomorrow with Gustavo." Kendall spat this out with a roll of his eyes, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Think Gustavo will rip my head off if I bring Royce to the studio tomorrow? I can't leave him here, Mama Knight and Katie will be out the whole morning..." James trailed off, looking terrified.

He wasn't terrified of Gustavo per say, of what he'd do to him. He was terrified of how the loudmouth producer will react to and treat Royce.

He didn't care if Gustavo treated HIM like crap, but he wouldn't hesitate to throw his two cents in if he said anything about his precious baby boy.

Kendall wrapped his arm around James's now, expression still gentle but also a bit serious. "Don't worry, Jamie. If he says something, we'll put him in his place. Royce is part of the family, of the BTR dream. He messes with him, he'll get quadruple pucks to the head."

James stifled his laughter as he elbowed the blond away playfully, eyes warm again. "Night, Kendy."

"Night, Jamie. Night to you too, champ." Kendall said, ruffling Royce's hair before getting into bed, turning off the lights once James was comfortable in bed as well.

"Night." James said once more before he closed his eyes. He was out in seconds.

"Yeah, night..." Kendall responded weakly, eyes on the two snoozing on the opposite side of the room.

He watched them for who knows how long, falling asleep to the sounds of James's breaths and Royce's soft snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. New update, excited? Thanks for the reviews everyone, and overall support! Hope you enjoy the cute moments, both Kames and non-Kames, in this chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**

* * *

The next morning Kendall woke up with quite a surprise.

He had been sleeping like normal, on his back with the sheets tangled around his waist. One hand was buried under his head and pillow, mouth slightly parted as he continued sleeping. The other dangled over the edge of his bed, shirt bunched up to his naval.

He had been sleeping soundly, in no rush to wake up, get up and get yelled at (like always) by a certain loudmouth producer.

Until he felt...a slight tugging at his mess of dirty blond hair.

At first he merely rolled around, back now towards the ceiling. His face smoothed out for a few minutes until he felt the tugging again, only this time at the hairs at the back of his neck. They weren't painful tugs per say, but they weren't light either.

One particular long tug got him to finally stir awake, bottle green eyes sprinkled with Sandy's sleep sand.

Once he saw what (make that who) was causing the tugging though, his eyes popped wide open and a dazed expression crossed his face.

It was Royce, still in his jammies and hair messier than usual. He had one hand pressed to his mouth, a toothy grin on while the other reached for Kendall's aristocrat nose, poking at it curiously.

'How did he crawl out of bed without making any noise?!' Kendall thought in a rush of words, that striking him as oddly familiar.

James never made a sound when he got up every morning, showered and dressed for the day. It was like he was Aang or something, because he was always so light on his feet. Unlike Kendall who usually crashed into the bathroom door, still asleep and out of it in the morning.

Royce's big hazel-green eyes sparkled and his smile broadened, giggling before he cupped the blond's face with both hands.

"Haha, Kendy cansado. Mami esta dormido, me bored." He said, soon his attention drawn away by his bracelet.

Kendall couldn't believe his ears; Royce had just used one of the nicknames James made up for him when they were really little. The blond wasn't good at Spanish, but "cansado" he guessed was "tired". He said that after saying his name, so he was probably saying that he was tired, "Mami", he meant James and "dormido" meant "asleep".

So he said, "Kendy is tired. Mami is asleep". And he obviously knew what bored meant since he said it in English.

"Hey champ, you're up early." Kendall said as he stifled a yawn. He sat up, Royce crawling into his lap, and tried to make sense of the time flashing in big, red bold across James's alarm clock. It was six in the morning; there were still a good two hours before Kelly would show up to take them to the studio.

Logan was probably awake, though reading with classical music in his ears in his and Carlos's room. Said Latino was probably still dreaming of running through a field of corn dogs, drooling away. Katie and Mama Knight were probably out like they said they would be, no doubt the girls in them at the mall shopping for presents for Royce. And James was still asleep too, by the unmoving bump under the covers.

That left Kendall and Royce wide awake. Well, Kendall was still out of it but the baby bouncing in his lap wasn't. He was wide awake, looking around and eager to start the day.

"Well even though it's six in the morning...better now than noon to get up, huh?" The leader of Big Time Rush said with a little laugh, surprised that he wasn't annoyed with Royce for waking him up.

Back when Katie was little, like little-little, he use to get up and feed her, rock her to sleep, change her, etc. when their mom was drained and needed sleep. Royce wasn't any different from what she was back then: a jumpy, adorable ball of energy.

Well, he was a boy not a girl. And he happened to be the son of one of his band mates/best friends/crush since like the sixth grade.

Royce started giggling at Kendall's reddening face, "Hahaha, Kendall un tomate!"

That meant "tomato", if he remembered correctly. Wow the kid was smart, using a familiar expression in Spanish flawlessly.

The dirty blond smiled and gently hushed the child, green eyes twinkling. "Shh, champ! Your Mami is sleeping, how about I make your breakfast in the meantime? Do you like French toast, do you champ?" He asked as he freed himself from the sheets and got to his feet, bare foot. He adjusted Royce in his arms, the little boy wrapping his tiny fingers around Kendall's neck.

"Que es eso, tio?" He asked, chewing on his full, bottom lip.

Kendall realized he had James's nose and mouth too, apart from his big, wide eyes.

"Que" meant "what" and "tio" was "uncle"; he was probably asking what French toast was.

Kendall faked an offended gasp, his funny face shooting Royce into another fit of giggles. "Why champ, Mami has been keeping you out of the loop hasn't he? Never had French toast?! Well don't worry, good old Uncle Kendall will fix that! I'll make the best French toast you'll ever have!"

_**-Page Break-**_

While Royce sat and watched with interest from the counter, Kendall was at the stove, making sure the slices of French toast didn't burn to a crisp. He had turned on the radio, spending twenty minutes fiddling about until he found a Spanish music station.

Kendall knew that Royce understood English pretty well. When their song "Oh Yeah" had played not too long ago, the child had sang along and nodded his tiny head to the beat, smile broadening when he heard James's voice. Kendall knew that Royce would be able to get the hot songs of the year, but Spanish was his first language. No doubt it was the Spanish culture he was exposed to as a newborn, so the blond had no issue with playing Spanish music. It was kind of cool hearing it too, the infectious beats and perfect slide of the words.

No wonder people went gaga over those who spoke Spanish or were from a Hispanic heritage; they sounded beautiful.

As he flipped another slice, keeping an eye on Royce who played with the squishy ball from yesterday, Kendall's ears caught sound of the announcer saying a familiar name on the radio.

_"Y ahora, la cancion 'Te Robare' by Prince Royce!"_

'Wait, Prince Royce? He's a singer, James named Royce after a famous singer?'

As the guy began singing Royce began squealing and clapping his hands. He must have known he was named after this angel-like sounding man; his cheeks were flushed, teeth showing off in a big smile.

That strange, warm feeling entered Kendall's chest again, a soft smile pulling at his lips. He checked to see if the French toast was ready, turning off the stove and piling the slices onto a plate. He walked over to Royce and picked up the smallest piece, blowing on it while drizzling maple syrup all over it. Once he deemed it drowned, he held the piece up to the boy's puckered lips, one hand underneath to catch any stray drops; he didn't want to dirty up Royce's pajamas.

"Wanna try, champ? It's not too hot, I promise."

The little boy opened his mouth. Kendall entertained him with choo-choo sound effects before gently pushing the piece into Royce's mouth, making sure not to use too much force.

Royce's balloon-round cheeks puffed up even more with the sticky, sweet treat in his mouth, he chewing slowly and tasting. Kendall waited until he swallowed before asking, "How was it, champ?"

Hmm, seems like that was a nickname to stay now.

And Kendall could have sworn his heart exploded when Royce smiled, giggled and made for another one.

"Tio Kendall es muy divertido! Me gusta!"

_**-Page Break-**_

James woke up to the vibrating of his cell, meaning either a text or his alarm was kicking in. The time, flashing, was seven-thirty in the morning. Kelly would be here around eight, plenty of time to get ready he supposed.

Since having Royce, James rarely used three hours to get ready. He's learned to be more flexible since giving birth.

It wasn't just his alarm going off though, but a text from Mau too. He typed in his password and went to his messages, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

**James, I'll have to bring Royce's crib up later, Hawk wants me early at the studio for rehearsal. I'll see you two later, like around four at best. Besos a My Rey, y a ti tambien. Los amo.**

**-Mauricio.**

James tried to ignore the whole "I send you kisses, too" part and sent a quick reply back.

That's when he noticed the empty space at his side.

Panic soon flooded him, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Royce?! Mi'hijo, dondes estas?!"

"Mama!"

'ROYCE!'

James bolted out of bed and skittered out of the room, searching the kitchen for his son. He heard his voice come for the living room, he had to be here!

He...!

"Mama!"

James's eyes fell to the large, vibrant orange L-shaped couch. There was his little Royce, sipping orange juice through a bendy straw, in...Kendall's lap as they watched the Ziggle-Zaggles. The blond was still in his pajamas, wiping Royce's mouth with a napkin for any leftover maple syrup, looking up to meet the brunet's eyes with a smile.

A wave of relief washed over James, before confusion suddenly settled in.

"You're already up? Usually it takes me and Logan combined to get you out of bed." He teased the blond playfully, getting a mock glare in return.

"Well the champ was bored and hungry, no way I was going to let him starve. Plus, you needed the sleep; you were dead tired yesterday." Kendall replied, smiling when James slumped into the seat next to him. Royce clapped his hands and wiggled around so his head rested on James's left knee, his feet still in Kendall's lap.

Clearly he was intrigued by Wally Dooley's impressive performance.

"He was hungry? What did you feed him?"

"French toast, he told me he's never had it, shame on you by the way, so I whipped us up some. You hungry, Mami? There's plenty left, I put them in the microwave so they wouldn't go cold." Kendall responded, James turning a light shade of pink at this.

"You know you could have woken me up, you sometimes get cranky in the morning." He pointed out. Kendall shrugged though.

"Yeah but what kind of uncle would I be if let you take all the weight? Also Roy was up before me; he woke me up."

"H-he did? Oh Kendy I'm so sorry!"

There was that nickname again.

Said blond shrugged his shoulders again, brushing off the apology. "Again Jamie, no big deal. Honestly I didn't mind; the champ was bored, I was too, we helped each other out there."

"How did you know he liked sweet things?" James asked suddenly.

Kendall raised a thick, dark eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Royce. He likes sweet things for breakfast, like pancakes or waffles. How did you know to make him French toast?" The brunet elaborated, meeting Kendall's bottle green eyes.

"Well, like I mentioned earlier he told me he's never had French toast. He had no idea what it even was, so I thought it would be a great idea to make him some. Plus", a smile touched the dirty blond's lips, "you like sweet things in the morning too, James. You usually have a cup of low-fat, not too sugary chocolate milk with your eggs. I kind of guessed he'd liked something like that for breakfast too; he's a lot like you."

"He is?"

"Yeah. He keeps staring at the new purple Ziggle-Zaggle, he said purple's his favorite color. Yours is too. He likes sweet things for breakfast, when he sings he beams like you do on stage, and on his bracelet there's a star next to his name. You sign your name with a star, Jamie." Kendall said, counting off on his fingers.

James felt the pink flush across his cheeks darkened. He had no idea Kendall paid attention to such small, usually missed details. What else did he notice?

"He also likes poppies like you, since he was practically breathing in the ones in the vase by your bed. He's a music junkie at two; I turned on the local Spanish station and he was singing along the whole time. I now know where you got his name by the way: you named him after a famous singer, Prince Royce ring any bells?"

"You caught me." Was all James could say, hands up in the universal surrender pose. Kendall laughed.

"I'm was curious at first; your favorite singer is Adam from Maroon 5. I wondered why you didn't name Roy after him. After listening to some songs though I finally got it, Prince Royce is a pretty awesome singer too and he's good-looking. You did good there."

James was lost for words, so he remained silent.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Huh, what?" Kendall smirked on the inside at seeing James's cute, lost look.

'I always love teasing him.'

"I said, is Mami hungry? Kelly will be here in a few, Logan's probably awake too so he'll get Carlos up. You can eat and I'll pick something out for Royce to wear if you want. Is Mau still coming with his crib?"

James looked down at his hands, confusion buzzing in his stomach like a trapped bed. "No, he has to head to rehearsal early so he'll show up around four."

"K, so want me to help you with Royce?"

"Actually...how about I bathe and change him, and you pick out his clothes and get his stroller out? It's in my closet, his baby bag is all set so there's not much to scramble over before Kelly shows up." James said, picking Royce up.

Kendall smiled, ignoring his own burning cheeks as James flushed red again. "Whatever you say, Mami. See you in a bit, champ! Gotta make you even cuter for your first day at Rocque Records! And Jamie, remember what I told you last night: Gustavo steps out of line, we quadruple corner him. Plus I think Kelly will help smooth things over when we get there." He said, putting a reassuring hand on the taller boy's shoulder.

"Okay." James answered with a nod, Kendall taking his leave back to their room while James went for the sink. Royce was still too small to bathe in the tub just yet.

As he unzipped Royce's bag and pulled out a fresh diaper, his towel, shampoo and after-bath baby oil, James found himself thinking, 'Kendall would make a great dad.'

Why he thought this he had no idea, and it shocked him a little. He felt his cheeks burning again, so he shook his head and turned the water on, making sure it wasn't too cold or hot.

'Why I thought that, no idea. It's the heat, yeah that's it. The L.A. heat is getting to me again; I'll take a cold shower while Kendall dresses Royce. Huh, it's only been like two days and Kendall's been...like a dad to him. No, no, no. Stop thinking that, James. You and Kendall are best friends, nothing more. And best friends help each other out all the time, no biggie. Yeah, just best friends. Keep that in mind, best friends. Plus you have a son by another guy; he wouldn't really accept that...would he?'

That's when James noticed that another Prince Royce song was playing on the still-on radio, this time 'Incondicional'.

'Incondicional...means unconditional in Spanish. Unconditional love...'

"Mami, estas bien?" Royce asked, soon freeing James from his pressing thoughts. The brunet smiled down at his son, hoping his dazed look wasn't too noticeable.

"Yes sweetie, it was nothing! Just a crazy thought, bath time!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay guys I'm here, ready or not we're needed at the studio." Kelly Wainwright said as she entered the Palm Woods lobby, the limo waiting outside. She was bright and cheerful like normal, if not a bit impatient today; Griffin has been busting Gustavo's chops about cranking a third album out, and the pressure's being affecting her just as much.

Even though most of the songs for the album have been covered, the gray-haired, llama-owning "genius" wanted it ready before the end of the month.

No pressure or anything!

The tall, willowy woman watched as a pair of elevator doors slid open, out popping out the boys ready to get some singing done. "There you guys are, okay the limo's waiting outside and Gustavo will flip if we are-"

Kelly stopped herself there, big coffee brown eyes now wider than dinner plates.

Something was...different with this picture she was seeing.

The boys were up, showered and dressed and looking like their normal, dorky but cute selves. They smiled big for her, expressions normal too.

So in general, it wasn't really them that seemed odd today. Well it was them, but also not them at the same time.

It was the fact Kendall was carrying a stroller. And that Carlos was carrying a bag of toys. And Logan a stuffed baby bag. And James...a two year old baby boy.

A baby boy, who had his eyes. The same shade of hazel-green eyes, plus the shape of his soft mouth and button nose. The baby had curly dark hair and rich, caramel skin, decked out in a sky blue shirt with "Mommy's little angel" on the front in curly, black letters and a pair of dark-washed jeans.

He was currently gulping down what looked like his morning formula, the boys' "normal" expressions suddenly looking nervous yet excited.

"Umm, who this is?" Kelly asked. Unlike the man she worked with, she didn't throw mean accusations at them of a babysitting gig train wreck or something like that. She kept her voice light, gentle so not to startle the tiny (and just very adorable) baby cuddled in James's arms.

Said brunet blushed a bit in embarrassment, something Kelly thought she'd never see happen in her life. James oozed confidence, social skills and "swag". To see him so jumpy, yet so happy, made her relax her stiff posture a bit more. If just a bit.

"It's kind of a long story, but we have a long road to the studio so I'll fill you in on our way there." James finally replied, the guys all giving him pats on the back.

"Come on, 'Los. Let's get Royce's toys and stroller in the limo. Loges, you sit next to Jamie so in case the champ needs something he's covered." Kendall said, Logan nodding back with a smile as his boyfriend and dirty blond best friend trekked for the purring limo ahead.

"Is he done with his morning bottle?" Logan asked in that clear, crisp doctor tone of his. Kelly watched this go down with a curious expression playing with her features, James rolling his eyes but smiling and handing over Royce's empty bottle.

"Yeah, you know he likes to drink the vanilla-flavored formula more than the strawberry one we tried after he turned two. Looks like he's like me that way too." Logan chuckled and pulled out the small tub of formula from the baby bag and a bottle of water.

"I'll start on his afternoon formula, have it ready for later. So all set to go, Roy? Your first day at Rocque records, yay!"

The child, who had stayed quiet while downing his formula, smiled a toothy grin at the smart boy and clapped his hands.

For some reason, Kelly felt her heart melt at the little boy's beautiful, toothy smile. And his voice, his adorable voice even if he only said two words and they were in Spanish.

"Gracias, tio Logan!" He wiggled out of James's arms, wanting to be held by Logan.

"Mind taking him, I'll carry his bag." James said, Logan opening his arms almost immediately.

"Dude, I'm his uncle. Why would I mind taking him? Come here, little guy...yes that's it, aren't you a big strong man? Huh, yes you are! Oh yes you are!" Logan cooed over the little boy all the way to the limo, Kelly putting a hand on James's shoulder to keep him from going.

"You said you'd tell me while on the road, but can you at least let me know his name?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

She sure didn't want to call him "little boy", in her head, the whole time. It would feel wrong, not to mention rude of her.

James bit his lower lip, still scared of a bad reaction, before he sighed, another small smile touching his lips.

"His name is Royce, Kelly. Royce Hayden Diamond-Reynolds."

'Royce, hmmm..it suits him.' She thought with a smile at the brunet boy's retreating back, baby bag secured over his right shoulder. She pressed her clipboard between her thin, long fingers and followed suit.

She was actually eager to learn more about this mysterious Royce.

Maybe the more she learned about him, the easier it would be keep Gustavo in check at the studio.

_**-Page Break-**_

Gustavo Rocque was mad.

No, he was beyond mad. Griffin's been putting the heat on him for a new album and his dogs weren't even here yet for rehearsal! Traffic or not, they were going to get it when...!

He soon heard the slams of car (limo) doors and feet, he stomping down the long, red carpet hallways to meet the boy band halfway. His face was red, beet root red, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"DOGS, YOU'RE LATE! I DON'T CARE IF ALIENS TRIED TO ABDUCT YOU OR WHATEVER EXCUSE YOU HAVE, I'M SERVING YOUR BUTTS ON A SLIVER PLATTER TO GRIFFIN IF WE DON'T GET THIS-"

"Gustavo, shush! You'll scare the baby!" Kelly scolded him, approaching him as fast as she could in heels. Her arms were crossed over her chest, clipboard gone and a sharp look in her eyes.

"I DON'T CARE IF I'M RED RAGING MAD, KELLY! ARE THE DOGS READY OR-wait a second, did you just shush me? And baby, what baby?!"

"This baby." The two turned to see the boys standing there, Kendall carrying the stroller again, Carlos handling the toys. James was checking through his son's baby bag, making triple sure he didn't leave anything in the limo while Logan held said baby.

"You shouldn't be so loud, Gustavo. You can have a stroke or something and scare little Roy here." Carlos said, the little boy with curly dark hair and hazel-green eyes staring right at Gustavo from on top of Logan's shoulders.

Said bling-bling wearing, sunglasses addict producer took off his shades and had his dark, almost beady eyes meet the child's. The little boy squirmed, looking uncomfortable under the heated glare, and buried his face in Logan's gravity defying hair.

"What. Is. That?!" Gustavo barked, making the child jump and finally burst into tears,

"Now look what you did! Oh Roy, it's okay. The big, fat turd is just being a bully. Remember what I told you, carino? Huh, do you remember? Bullies just want to get to you but they're not worth your time, it's okay amor ya no mas lagrimas. Shhh todo esta bien, todo esta bien amor..." Logan handed the sobbing boy over to James, who cupped the back of his head and began rocking him. Carlos pulled out Royce's favorite squishy ball and handed to him, Logan making funny faces to get him to laugh.

Kendall's now hard green eyes met Gustavo's pudgy face, thick eyebrows angry arches. "Why did you do that?! He's a baby for Pete's sake, he didn't do anything and you just went and freaked him out! What the heck, Gustavo?!"

"Don't back talk me, dog! Why the heck did you guys bring a snot-nosed brat to my studio?! This isn't a daycare, if you broke something at the Palm Woods again then fix it but on your own time!"

"First off, he isn't a 'snot-nosed brat'! Second off, we didn't break anything ANYWHERE and lastly, he's not some neighbor's kid we're babysitting!" Carlos exclaimed, not at all happy Gustavo had spooked his little playmate.

"Then what is it?!"

"HE, is my son." James said through gritted teeth, lips in a thin line.

He's managed to keep his temper in check despite Gustavo calling Royce an "it" over and over, usually soft hazel-green eyes now a smoldering golden-red though.

A sure fire sign he was holding it all in.

A silence fell over them for a few minutes, Gustavo going pale in the face before his anger began to resurface.

"YOU KNOCKED UP SOME GIRL?!" Logan was quick to cover Royce's ears so the yelling wouldn't scare him again. Kendall took Royce from James and began singing to keep him calm, the brunet balling up his hands at his sides.

"I didn't 'knock up' anyone, Gustavo. Royce is my son, I gave birth to him." He explained coldly, Kelly finding this the perfect opportunity to jump in and save the boys.

"Royce is James's two year old son with an ex-boyfriend. He's kept him a secret to avoid dragging Royce into the mess of Hollywood, but now that he's eighteen he's going to work to get full custody of him. His ex-boyfriend and Royce's father is at the Palm Woods, he hopes to talk to him about getting full custody later today. They brought him here because they couldn't leave him home alone, and he's a good boy and he won't cause trouble. He happens to be a big BTR fan." Gustavo glared at his assistant, her words not seeming to sink in.

"I don't care if James gets full custody or not over his little problem! We have an album to get done and I'm not having a snot-nosed, loud obnoxious brat stay any longer in MY studio! If he's anything like James, I'll end up tearing the roof off this place! Why the heck did you have to go and screw up your life already, DOG?!"

That was it, Kendall couldn't take anymore of Gustavo's crap.

Handing Royce over to James, he got up all in the producer's face, jaw set and eyes in flames. "Now listen here, Royce did NOT screw up James's life! Yeah, a lot of teenage parents don't plan on getting pregnant so young but unlike some James had the maturity and heart to take care of him! Royce is a happy, healthy baby who loves his Mommy with all his heart, and you have NO right to call him out for it! James can be a bit of a diva sometimes, but he's changed for Royce! Not just for him, but for his SON too! He's a great friend, an awesome singer and amazing parent! We wouldn't be here in L.A. if it wasn't for him, it was HIS dream to become famous and we're living it and Royce is too! YOU don't know anything about being a parent, so quit acting all tough and admit James has more guts than you ever will!"

Gustavo's dark eyes narrowed dangerously, face going red again. "Why so sensitive, Kendall? You're not even the kid's father."

Carlos, Logan and James gasped, the tall brunet eyeing the dirty blond. Kendall swallowed hard but didn't back down, a smirk touching his pale lips. "You're right, I'm not Royce's father but I am an uncle. I'm one of his uncles and I'm not going to stand idly by and let you insult MY nephew. He's not a 'snot-nosed' whatever else you called him; he's a great kid, we all love him and if you want us to get in that booth and spare your ribs from getting busted by Griffin then you'll keep your nasty comments to yourself and leave Royce alone. I don't play nice with those who trash talk my family.

'K-Kendall...' James thought in awe, torn between crying and smiling as big as he could.

As if hearing the brunet's thoughts, Kendall turned to Royce in James's arms, the little boy rubbing at his puffy, red eyes.

"Hey champ, you feeling better? Hey it's okay, everything's okay now. Don't cry anymore okay, we got you..."

"T-tio Kendall..." Royce whispered, arms up. Kendall smiled as he carefully took him back into his arms.

"Yeah, that's me. And me and Uncle Carlos and Uncle Logan are always going to have your back, you hear me? We got you, everything will be okay."

The boys smiled when Royce broke out in his signature toothy grin and nodded back, Carlos and Logan crowding around the blond while James met Gustavo's gaze.

A few minutes of bitter silence returned, before...

"Just get your good-for-nothing butts to the recording booth."

Ha, boys: 1. Gustavo: 0.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Okay dogs, we need to get five more songs done for the album! We have left: 'Run Wild', 'Amazing', 'Untouchable', 'Young Love', and 'Picture This'. We're starting with 'Young Love'." Gustavo bellowed, directing the boys from behind the glass.

The guys got ready at their mics, James and Kendall sharing one while Carlos and Logan shared the other, they shooting grins and winks to a giggling Royce sitting on Kelly's lap.

"Actually, I think we should start with 'Run Wild'." Carlos pointed out, eyes twinkling when Royce pulled his helmet over his messy hair.

Oh yeah, hockey was definitely in his blood!

Logan caught on to his boyfriend's plan, expression fond as Kelly (Royce's now godmother) tickled the child under his chin. "You know 'Los is right, James did write that song and it would be the first time Royce hears it..."

Kendall wrapped an arm around James's waist. "You heard the majority, Gustavo! Let's run wild and never look back!"

James blushed under all the praise, meeting his son's bright eyes.

"Well carino, it's up to you. Wanna hear Mommy's new song?"

"Canta, canta!" Royce chanted, clapping his hands.

Gustavo rolled his eyes but let the tune for 'Run Wild' roll, James blowing Royce a quick kiss before taking the mic.

"Listo, amor? This is for you!"

_**-Page Break-**_

"Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush! Amo a Big Time Rush!" Kelly giggled as Royce cheered again and again, as if at a live concert.

The boys walked out of the booth and crowded around the little boy, James getting on his knees to meet his son's eyes.

"Did you like it, mi'hijo? I dedicate it to you!" James asked cupping Royce's chubby face. The little boy smiled back, nodding his head.

"Fue muy cool, Mami! Amo a Big Time Rush, the best band ever!"

"Ha, glad to hear we made our number one fan happy!" Carlos said, taking back his helmet and ruffling Royce's hair.

"Speaking of our number one fan, you must be hungry! Want a snack, Mommy packed some cheesy crackers and apples slices just for you!" Logan said, digging through Royce's baby bag. Kelly bit her lower lip, looking up at James.

"Mind if I feed him?" She asked a bit shyly, Gustavo eyeing her oddly. James laughed and nodded, it not a bother to him in the slightest.

She was Royce's godmother after all.

She smiled back and pulled out an apple slice from the bag Logan handed her, Royce opening his mouth wide.

"He likes everything, doesn't he?" Kendall asked, he and James in one corner while Carlos and Logan moved to another.

"Yeah, I try to make sure he tries all types of foods. He doesn't have any allergies that I know of, plus he's always curious so.." James trailed off, soon turning towards the blond.

"And Kendall?"

"Hmm?" The dirty blond mused, bottle green meeting hazel-green.

James smiled softly, a heavy blush across his cheeks. "Thank you...you know, for what you said back there. You didn't have to, but you did."

"No James, I did have to. I don't like it when people put down those I love. Royce, I've only known him for two days but I already love him you know? And he's your son, what's not to love about him?" Kendall said, looking away to watch as Royce fed Kelly a cracker, the willowy woman smiling between small bites.

James felt a bit confused at what Kendall said. He bit his lower lip, thinking it over.

'My son, what's not to love about him? I wonder what he meant by that...'

_**-Page Break-**_

Mau plopped ungracefully down on a lounge chair, the Palm Woods pool up to the brim with action as usual. Kids splashing, teens playing volleyball or chicken, adults reading while sipping from coconut cups.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wished his son was here with him, James too.

'I hope I get the chance to talk to him about marriage again later today. Royce deserves to grow up with both of his parents; I don't want him to have the same childhood James had, growing up without a father.' Mau thought solemnly, pulling his legs up to his chest.

He was on break right now, had still about fifteen minutes before he was due back with Hawk.

'What to do, what to do...?'

"Hey there." Mau looked up to see a slender, rather attractive blonde girl with dark eyes and a perky nose, smiling down at him. She was wearing a red shirt with a flower pattern and dark skinny jeans.

The Brooklyn boy looked at her oddly, wondering why a stranger had come up to him. He didn't have any friends here at the Palm Woods and kept to himself most of the time, which got some to think he was anti-social.

He's seen this girl around before, but usually when she was in the same room as the BTR boys they'd split as if their pants were on fire.

'Who is she?'

"Hola, umm do you need something? Am I in your seat?" He asked politely, she laughing his questions off though with a shake of her head.

"Nah, you're alright! I just wanted to see why a cute boy like you is sitting here by yourself. I'm Jo Taylor by the way, nice to meet you."

Mau couldn't see that behind the girl's pretty face was a scheming, devious mind.

He but his lower lip but soon smiled, seeing no harm in acknowledging the girl. "Nice to meet you too, señorita Taylor. I'm Mau, Mau Reynolds."

* * *

Author's note at the bottom this time! Hoped you enjoyed this new chapter! Tell me what you think, really helps out and see you in the next one! Drama will start to pick up real soon, will it lead to Kames or Jau? Stay tuned! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**


	5. Chapter 5

The guys were pretty happy when Gustavo actually let them go early. Apparently he didn't want Royce in his studio any longer, shouting at James next time to leave the kid with a babysitter.

The brunet had walked out of Rocque Records with his head held high though, an eye-to-eye smile on his face.

To him, this was a won battle. He stood up for his son, his best friends had his back and even though at first Royce's time with them at work had been tough he had pulled through. His little angel was a trooper, a soldier. Nothing got him down for long, and that's what made James beam the most.

At two, his son knew how to stand his ground. Sure he was still little but that alone made the pretty boy realize he wasn't a bad parent.

If he's managed to raise Royce for the last two years and see him mature and grow, smile no matter what and love life then he must be doing something right.

His son, his Royce was the best thing that's ever happened to him, and James wasn't going to let anything or anyone, not even his loudmouth boss, ruin his childhood.

Royce was going to have a childhood very different from his. A more happier, less lonely childhood.

He had no idea, however, that the father of his son would do the one thing that'd break his heart: find reasons to take full custody of Royce.

_**-Page Break-**_

"So you're not into girls?"

Mau smiled sadly at Jo's dejected look, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I mean I'm bi but I tend to lean more towards guys than girls. Plus I'm not really interested in dating right now, I'm in love." He explained, frowning when big (crocodile) tears began to fill her friendly, dark eyes.

"I get it, you're head over heels for this guy and I have no chance."

"Lo siento, really I do. You're a really nice girl, Jo, and maybe if things were different..." Mau began but the attractive blonde wiped at her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Hey it's okay, at least you're being honest with me. It's just...it's just my luck you know? Falling for guys who aren't into girls." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

She hid a smile behind her hand when she felt Mau wrap his arm around her in a tight hug. "Well, I might not be boyfriend material but I'd like to have a friend here." He said, his bright green-blue shining hopefully.

'He is so gullible!'

"Sure, oh I'd love that! Friends from here on out, Mau! Hey, can I know a little about this guy? I mean maybe I can help you two get together if he's playing hard to get, I hate seeing you so sad!" Jo exclaimed, returning the hug.

Mau chuckled light-heartedly, though a fiery blush crossed his face.

'Bingo, I got him.'

"It's kind of a long story, Princesa. I might bore you with the details." Mau pointed out, but the devious girl only punched his shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Mau. I'm your friend and want to help, and I don't mind long stories. You don't have to tell me everything just yet; just his name."

"Okay...well, do you know James Diamond?" Mau asked, Jo's eyes twinkling in recognition.

"Yeah I do, wait it's HIM? You like him?"

"Si, bueno estoy enamorado de el. I'm in love with him, he's an ex of mine."

"Wait so you two dated for while, well what happened?" Jo asked, feigning concern as she offered him her bottle of water. He smiled at her in thanks and took a sip, sighing afterwards.

"Well, you see...James isn't just an ex of mine. He's the mother of my son, Royce." Mau said slowly, easing his new girl friend into the truth.

Jo let out a gasp, eyebrows flying into her hairline as she cupped her mouth in surprise.

"So you and James...? Oh my God, Mau!" Was all she could say. The Brooklyn boy smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know a lot to take in."

"But if you guys have a son together", Jo said, trying to make sense of this mess in her head, "then why are you two not married or something? You son, Joyce-"

"Royce." Mau corrected politely. Jo withheld her scowl with a sweet smile.

'Royce, right sorry about that! Your son Royce being born out of a marriage, I mean doesn't that make him illegitimate or something? Won't he lose certain rights because of that?" She asked, crinkling her nose upwards. Mau nodded.

"Yes, that can happen. That's why I'm here, Princesa. I moved here not only for my dream, but for my family. I want James to marry me, because yo lo amo and want the best for nuestro niño. The thing is though...I think he's in love with someone else."

"Who?" Jo probed, though she had a pretty good idea who...

Mau's expression hardened, jealously turning his eyes a dark green.

"That blond friend of his, Kendall Knight." He said, bit his lower lip. Mau was shocked though when Jo let out a bitter chuckle.

"Ha, I'm not surprised."

"Huh, what do you mean, Jo?" Said girl smiled sadly at her "friend".

"Mau, sweetie James is a player. He goes after anything with legs, he's a charmer and knows how to make anyone fall for him. He ruined my relationship with Kendall." Cue the crocodile tears again, though this time bigger with sobs included.

Mau's big eyes grew past the size of dinner plates, he soon holding Jo close again. "H-he did that to you, Princesa?"

"Yeah, he did. Me and Kendall were happy together, so in love and then James started his game. He played and played until Kendall broke up with me; he made him do it, by filling his head with lies that I was too clingy, that I was always in a bad mood and stuff like that. They haven't dated as far as I know, but James is a liar and player. He doesn't love anyone, Mau, and...Royce could get hurt."

"Wait, que?" Jo nodded.

"Think about it, Royce having to grow up seeing that, his mom going from relationship to relationship. That's a horrible thing to see, Mau, and teaches Royce a bad lesson: it's okay to fool around and toy with others, that's the message James will send him."

Mau pulled away slightly, looking torn between anger towards Jo and suspicion of James. "Jo, please don't take this the wrong way but maybe how it ended between you and Kendall-"

"Forget about my old relationship with Kendall, Mau! I'm more worried about your son than me! I'm telling you this because I care; James isn't just a pretty face, he knows his way around. He breaks every relationship he comes across, breaks heart without a care in the world. You don't want that to happen to your son, do you Mau? Players like that are everywhere, and as Royce gets older...he might get his heart broken by someone like James."

Jo soon fell apart and sobbed into Mau's shoulder, the Brooklyn boy stiff.

She waited a few minutes, her words sinking in, before she felt Mau hug her back.

She kept the broken hearted girl act on the outside, winning Mau's sympathy and trust, but on the inside a cruel smirk tickled her pink.

'Hook, line and sucker.'

* * *

Oh no, looks like Jo is a bitter girl! And has won Mau's trust! This can spell trouble for James! Will Mau confront him about these accusations, or keep them to himself and find proof they're true? Stay tuned everyone, thanks for the support, everything from reviews to favorites really help! I'll see you all in the next one! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mau? Mau, please call me as soon as you get my messages. I've been trying to reach you for over an hour now, is something wrong? Are you okay? Alright...call me when you can, please I'm worried. Bye."

James sighed as he pressed the "end call" button on his cell, plugging in his charger since he saw it was on low battery. He crossed his legs Buddha-style over his bed and ran a hand through his soft hair.

'Where is he? He said he'd be here around four, it's six-thirty now. Had something happen to him at work? No, I'm pretty sure he would have told me beforehand but this isn't like the Mau I know. He's usually on time for things, and if he can't make it he calls to let someone know...' James thought as he but his lip.

He knew he was all grown up now, that the only person tying them together was Royce but that didn't mean he didn't care about Mau. The feelings aren't the same as they were two years back, but they were still there.

"Where are you?"

"Hey." James's train of thought went off track as he looked up and saw Kendall standing in their bedroom doorway, a sleeping Royce in his arms.

James smiled despite the worry eating away at him, taking his snoozing angel from the dirty blond. "Hey. Haha, did Uncle Carlos tire him out?" He asked, getting a grin from Kendall.

"After about fifteen rides down the swirly slide, two rounds of hide-and-seek and a game of catch he was out like a light. But are you okay, Jamie? You look worried, why didn't Mau show up?" Kendall said as he sat down next to the taller boy and put an arm around him.

James shifted Royce over his shoulder so he'd be more comfortable, one hand cupping his head of dark, curly locks. "I don't know, he said he'd be here around four but...I've tried calling him, texting and he hasn't answered any of them yet. I mean I know something bad hasn't happened, I would felt it you know? Mother's intuition, a sixth sense for these things but he doesn't answer, doesn't call...! And it's for Royce, not me! I'm not interested in him like that anymore, all I'm focused on is my son!

Kendall saw that James was slowly getting frustrated, tears in his hazel-green eyes. "James, Jamie it's going to be okay", he began, tightening his arm around James's waist.

The brunet didn't stop there, though, shaking his head. "No, this is just like the months after I told him I was pregnant with Royce! His parents told him I was lying, that I was a player that probably got 'knocked up' by the person I was cheating on him with! They filled his head with lies, bad mouthed Royce while he was still in me and in the end...he didn't answer any of my calls, texts, e-mails. He left me just like that, cut off all connection. I was alone during those nine months, and the only person there to see my baby boy finally come was my mom. I was alone there, Kendall! He missed one of the most beautiful moments I've ever seen, his own son being born, and now this?! What could I have possibly done wrong this time?!"

Mama Knight came rushing into the room at hearing James's outbursts, eyes wide and filled with concern as she saw the tall brunet now crying on her son's shoulder.

"James honey, are you alright? Kendall, what happened?" She asked. Said dirty blond sighed, wrapping his other arm around James.

"James isn't feeling good, Mom. Do you mind taking the champ until he calms down? Is that okay with you, Jamie? I know the last thing you'd want right now is for him to wake up and see you like this..."

James nodded in agreement, his hands almost limp as Mama Knight took the still sleeping baby from his hold, smiling down at him.

"I got him, honey." She reassured him, kissing the top of Royce's forehead. She pecked both boys on the head as well before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Kendall soon turned to James, expression gentle as he tried to calm his best friend down. "James, Jamie you have to calm down okay? This is only going to hurt you, no one else you hear me? Maybe he's just working overtime or his phone died, I don't know but I'm sure once he sees all the missed calls and texts he'll call right back. But don't say you did something wrong; you haven't, just keep that in mind."

"I just don't want to be left alone again, Kendy! I'm older now, more mature than when Royce was born but I know I can't do this alone! I want my baby to be happy, healthy and to have a family. I grew up without a father, I turned out, I think, okay and all but I don't want that to happen to him. I want him to be loved, to have that support. I don't care about me, but I'd do anything for my little Royceito." James choked out, Kendall cupping his chin so that their eyes met.

"Then I'll do that." He said, confusing James a little.

"W-what do you mean, Kendall?" Said blond smiled, wiping away those big, salty tears.

"I'll do my best to be there for you and Royce. I'll help raise him, take care of him, love him! I'll do it all, anything and everything I can for him! You're not alone, Jamie; I'm right here and so are Carlos, Logan, Mom, Katie. We're all here for you, we're all here for Royce. He's part of the family now, we love him; he isn't without a family, if Mau's parents can't be the grandparents he needs then Mom will. You know her, there's nothing she wouldn't do for the people she loves. And Mama Diamond, Mama Mitchell, and Mama and Papa Garcia. You don't have to worry about giving Royce a family, James. He already has one, us and I'm just an uncle but I'll love him like my own son. I promise, I promise everything's gonna be alright. Just believe in me, I promise..."

James stared wide-eyed at Kendall, surprise clear in his facial expression. Kendall merely smiled back at him, green eyes twinkling.

'Love him..like his own son.'

James's soft lips soon broke into a smile and pulled the shorter boy closer, crushing him close in a hug. Kendall jumped a little in surprise but returned the hug in seconds, breathing in the sweet smell of the other's hair.

"Thank you, Kendall."

"You're welcome, James. You know I always keep my promises. I promise I'll love him like my own son, and I'll be right here for you."

_**-Page Break-**_

Carlos and Logan entered their friends' room with identical smiles, seeing the blond and brunet snuggled close in James's bed on top of the covers. James's face had dried tear tracks glistening but he seemed okay now, using one of Kendall's arms as a pillow. Said blond had his other arm tucked under his head, body angled towards James.

"Think they have feelings for each other?" Carlos asked, Logan letting out a soft laugh.

"Oh yeah, big time. Think they'll admit to it?" He asked, the Latino shaking his head.

"Nah, no way with Mau around. Hmm, think we should help them out a little, you know in the romance department?"

"I don't know, it'd be meddling. Though they did that to us so we could start dating, so...yeah, we should. We'll start small, you know help them out with Royce like the responsible uncles we are, and then maybe Uncle Kendall will become step-daddy Kendall."

"Think it will work?" Carlos asked, getting a sweet kiss from his genius of a boyfriend.

"It won't be easy, love usually isn't. But even if it's tough at first, I think it will work out. I'm not saying we should send Mau to the moon or something like that, but one thing's for sure: James doesn't want to marry him, and it's our job as his best friends to help him realize that the perfect guy for HIM is right there, sleeping next to him."

"So, Operation: Kames?" Carlos chided with a grin. Logan smirked back, dark eyes twinkling.

"Operation: Kames is a go, my sweet 'Los."

* * *

Looks like Cargan is going to make Kames happen?! Will they be able to with Jo around Mau confused again? And do James and Kendall even realize themselves just how their friendship is evolving into something more? Stay tuned everyone, thanks for the support, everything from reviews to favorites really help and just make smile! I'll see you all in the next one! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mauricio Reynolds, do you take James Diamond as your lawfully wedded husband? As rich or poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_Said Brooklyn boy smiled, bright blue-green eyes wet with tears._

_"I do." He said, hands clapped politely across his lower stomach._

_"And James Diamond, do you take Mauricio Reynolds as your lawfully wedded husband? As rich or poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_Said brunet looked beautiful in his all-white suit and black tie, wide hazel-green eyes glazed over in defeat. He took a deep breath, biting his lower lip as Mau's fingers met his._

_"I...I-I do." He looked surprised at his own response, as if someone else had said that for him. A lone tear ran down his face, drank up greedily by the plush, thick carpet below his feet._

_"If someone thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..."_

_For a few minutes a heavy silence fell over the audience, the priest about to continue when several horrified gasps cut through the calm like a butcher knife._

_James tore his eyes away from his and Mau's entwined hands to see the only person standing in the seated crowd, a hand raised high over his head._

_His heart started beating faster, throat suddenly dry._

_"K-Kendall?"_

_"I object, sir. I don't think these two should be wed, because I love James Diamond! I'm in love with him, and I know this isn't the wedding he's dreamed of! I love him, and I'm not about to step back and let him go again!"_

_Everyone around the dirty blond either glared hotly at him or were listening closely in sick amusement. Mau dropped James's hands and met those wide, wet hazel-green eyes. His tears were pouring down his cheeks now, expression everything but happy now._

_"James, que quieres decir por esto? Lo amas a el, o a mi?" He demanded softly, arms now crossed tight over his chest._

_James swallowed hard, his tears finally break freeing as well; he looked up to meet Kendall's lively bottle green eyes, a hand over his mouth._

_Though his response came out muffled, Kendall was able to hear it and his heart breaking at the same time._

_"I'm sorry..."_

**_-Page Break-_**

Kendall woke up with a start, lively bottle green eyes flying open. His vision was dark and blurry, James's alarm clock flashing the time in big, red bold: 2:14 A.M.

It was early, like way early than what he was use to.

He blinked the tiredness from his eyes and looked over and noticed a tall, brown-haired boy was sleeping only inches across from him, said boy curled up with his back to him. He noticed though that his arms were around his waist, the brunet's hands resting on top of his.

'James.'

Kendall wiggled around until he could look down at James's face, moving one hand to brush away a stray lock of brown hair from the other's closed eyes.

It had all been a dream, a very bad dream.

James and Mau at the alter, saying their vows. With hands shaking and heart racing, Kendall getting to his feet to say, "I object", Mau asking James to speak his mind...only for the brunet to tell his best friend, the guy he really loved (what Kendall hoped, so much, was true) that he couldn't walk away.

He had to marry Mau, for Royce. He was willing to throw his life away to an unhappy marriage for his baby boy, the only reason he'd agreed to the mess in the first place. For Royce he would do anything; having kids meant making sacrifices, putting their needs before your own.

James learned that at a young age, but learned it he did.

Even though it had all been a dream, that didn't stop the off pang that the shorter boy feel go off in his chest.

'If James does end up...marrying Mau, will I be able to accept that?' Kendall thought solemnly, biting his lower lip as he continued, and without being really conscious of it, to rake his hand through the brunet's short mane of silky hair.

Royce wasn't in the room, probably sleeping in Carlos and Logan's for the night. He made a mental note to make it up to the champ later today; the chances he saw his "mother" crying were small, yet it still made the blond feel like dirt having to pull them apart.

James had agreed with him, not wanting Royce to see him in such a broken state, but the bond between a mother and child was strong.

And he felt...bad for being in the way.

'No, stop thinking that Kendall. You're not in the way; James has made it clear that he doesn't want to Marry Mau and that he loves someone else, remember that tidbit? He told you so himself, so helping him find a way to break it to Mau wouldn't make you the bad guy. I mean why is he doing this, trying to push James into something he doesn't want? He's not the guy he wants, so shouldn't he respect that? Wait does he even KNOW James loves someone else, and if he does why is he not dropping it altogether? That will just drive James over the edge, if I knew who he loved then it would be easier to get Mau to back off. James needs to be with someone he loves back...'

There went that off pang again.

Kendall tightened his hold on James, the older boy still out like a light.

Kendall and James have been best friends for a really long time, ever since they first clicked at that kid's (Kendall couldn't remember his name) fifth birthday party. Sure they were different, like on opposite ends of the personality line different, but they worked. They worked well together, have shared their deepest, darkest secrets with each other and balanced each other out. Like Logan kept Carlos grounded, Kendall kept James grounded and sometimes it was the other way around.

James, despite the fact he can easily freak out in a stressful situation, was the person who kept Kendall calm, helped him think. He always wanted to protect the older boy, so having to cook up a plan in two seconds flat was big time important to him any day.

Anything to protect the older, taller boy who behind all that ego and "swag" was in fact a very fragile human being.

Yeah, Kendall had went out with Jo but it was only to try and drown out his true feelings for James. He tried, really he did, to fall for the attractive blonde but he couldn't for two reasons: Jo wasn't James, and she turned out be nothing like the sweet, nice girl he thought she was at first.

She turned out to be a very clingy, whiny and rude girl who hated Kendall's friends and only liked him, at first, because he was going to become famous. In the end his career skyrocketed while hers not so much; that left her VERY bitter.

Of course she claimed she fell for him over time, but the dirty blond, deep down, knew that wasn't really the case. It was obvious through the way she tried to come between him and his best friends.

Jo wasn't James when it came to looks, but in all honesty she wasn't him in anything outside looks either.

He loved James not just for his deep hazel-green eyes, cute laugh and killer smile but also for who he was. Sure he was (keyword there) a bit if a diva but he was also sweet, pretty smart (just hated showing it), funny and a loyal friend. He even helped him out a few times with Jo, and had been there to cure his "heartbreak".

He did get his heart broken by the blonde girl, really he did. He thought that maybe, with everything that's happened and her sometimes difficult-to-deal-with attitude aside, that they could work it all out and be friends. Jo had turned against him though and called him out, saying he was a loser and that BTR would soon crash and burn. From then on the guys avoided her, heck even Lucy and Camille did too! Apparently Jo wasn't fond too of gay people, from how she had trash talked the two girls when they first announced their relationship, so they decided right there they wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

Jo had called Kendall out too, using gay slurs towards him, and Carlos and Logan since they were a couple. At the time James had been single, no one knowing about Royce, so she didn't get to go all Mean Girls wild on his butt. While James was a proud, out of the closet bisexual, apart from Mau (now) he had had no clear dating history. He admitted to going after Lucy only to get Camille to admit her feelings once and for all. As for Lily (Sunblock Girl) and Annie, they were just two more girl friends to hang with.

Kendall had tried to fight his feelings for James, to not risk their friendship, but over time realized he was only falling more for the pretty boy.

And right now there was a big time chance of losing James for good, if his dream becomes reality.

'When I said I'd love Royce as if he was mine...I meant it. I know he isn't and that I can't take Mau's place as his dad but I love him, I love him already and I love James. At first I thought I wouldn't be able to, I mean Royce had been a surprise, but I do love him. Mom says that a real man, if he really does love someone and that someone has kids that he'll love them too. And when I look at Royce...I see James in him. His smile, his laugh, the way he fusses over his hair; I love them both, I love them a lot and part of me wants to take care of them. To take care of them, see Royce grow up and follow whatever dreams he'll have, be that support for him and James. I want to be everything they'll need. The question is, is the guy he loves...me?'

Kendall sighed and looked down at James's face again. The brunet had shifted so he was on his back now, hands tangled with Kendall's still over his toned stomach.

The dirty blond moved the hand carding through the brunet's hair back to its original position, feeling a small spark of awe at picturing that nine months to two years ago James had carried Royce inside him, nurturing him and feeling him grow every second that passed.

The kicks, the sensation of another being depending on you, the bond that formed over time. James had confessed to Kendall that Mau had missed the first kick, the trips to the doctor and watching James's stomach expand as their son grew and grew.

How could a father live with that, the fact that he missed out on the birth of his one and only son?

Kendall would rather die than miss one of the beautiful things about life: a child. The birth of a child, a beautiful little life that you hope one day will reach for the stars. A life that you will try your absolute best to protect, love and teach everything you know to.

How Mau has managed to go through life, so far, knowing he missed out on what Kendall himself hoped to see one day was beyond him.

'I guess it's just wishful thinking right now, still I don't think I'm giving up just yet.' Kendall, sleep soon grabbing hold of him again. He began to pull away to get comfortable again, still completely oblivious to the fact he was in James's bed instead of his own across the room.

When suddenly James's right hand snapped around his left wrist.

_**-Page Break-**_

The dirty blond froze halfway back down on the bed, lively green eyes wide as dinner plates.

James's own hazel-green ones were wide awake as well, tears filling them. He pulled free his other hand to gently stroke Kendall's thin, right cheek; his long, warm fingers soon threaded through the shorter boy's dirty blond hair, tugging at it bit as if trying to tell him something.

Kendall was confused for a minute, before something in him finally caught on to what was going on. He responded by cupping James's strong chin with his left hand that he gently pulled free, tilting the taller boy's head slightly upwards.

The two swallowed hard at the same time, eyes locked in a dazed sort of gaze, before they both closed their eyes and had their lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

Hey everyone! Just a heads up, I'm back in the states next Thursday so this is the last full week I'll have of internet service. I'm not sure when I'll have access again, probably the 23rd of August when I move back onto my college campus so I hope that everyone enjoys any new updates to current stories and random one shots I might think of. Sorry for the inconvenience but I do hope everyone understands and supports me even then. Thank you once more for the reviews, favs, and follows! It really helps, especially during a tough time I'm experiencing at the moment, hope this chapter's surprise makes everyone excited for more! Thank you again, I'll see you all in the next one! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning James felt well rested.

The next morning James felt well rested. The stress from yesterday was off his shoulders, worries far away and sleep tank full. He could barely feel the tear tracks from his crying fit either, everything like a dream.

He woke up to the sun's rays entering his and Kendall's room, his deep hazel-green eyes going to his alarm clock; it flashed 8:15 A.M. in big, red bold, the radio off though. Still in the clothes he wore yesterday, the brunet stifled a yawn and blinked Sandy's sleep from his eyes while at the same time turning on his side.

He was greeted by Kendall's sleeping face.

He nearly jumped out of bed in shock until he remembered what happened earlier, a deep blush beginning to color his dark cheeks. He soon smiled at the memory though and snuggled closer to the shorter boy, tears in his eyes.

He and Kendall kissed. Even when he had been ditzy from sleep he could remember the feel of the other's lips: warm, soft, slightly chapped but overall the perfect kiss. They had kissed once, twice in all honesty so many times James lost count after the fifth one; they had kissed until they both fell asleep again, bodies tangled behind belief.

James pressed against Kendall, one of the blond's arms around his waist. James's free hand was gripping Kendall's shirt, while the other met his over his toned stomach. The sheets had been kicked off during the night, the two okay with sharing body heat to survive the night. Their noses brushed with every breath they took, Kendall's face so smooth and peaceful it made James let out a laugh.

His band leader looked really cute, really innocent asleep.

'Kind of reminds me of Royce when he's sleeping.' James thought fondly, his free hand moving from the blond's chest to his messy hair.

Thoughts of his son brought the brunet back to Earth, he noticing his pride and joy wasn't in the room with him.

He guessed Royce either bunked with Carlos and Logan in their room, or with Mama Knight and Katie last night. He wasn't worried about his son having had a bad night; the child adored his uncles, aunts and grandma with all his heart, and he's only known them for three days.

Still, James wanted to check up on him and see that beautiful, round baby doll face.

So without much hesitation James untangled himself from Kendall's arms and pulled on his shoes; he stopped to press a chaste kiss to Kendall's lips though, blush darkening when he saw the dirty blond smile in his sleep and hug James's purple body pillow closer.

'I don't know what we are now but I'll wait until you wake up, right now I need to see mi niño bonito.' He thought, pressing another kiss to Kendall's mouth before leaving the room, careful to close the door slowly behind him so not to wake him up.

Once in the living room, James reached Carlos and Logan's bedroom in four, swift strives. He took a firm grasp of the knob and twisted it, slowly poking his head through the crack to peer inside.

And what he saw next made his heart melt.

Carlos and Logan were fast asleep, the smart boy with his mouth open and arms crossed behind his head. His boyfriend wasn't far behind; he was using Logan's stomach as a pillow, bare feet hanging off his side of their (they had pushed their beds together) big bed while...Royce, James's little Royceito was fast asleep on Carlos's chest. He was curled up into a ball, one hand pressed to his mouth; his tiny torso fell and rose with every breath, a trail of drool hanging from his lower lip.

He looked really peaceful there, with his dear uncles Carlos and Logan. Clearly they had pulled out all the stops to keep Royce company while Kendall comforted James, resulting in the three all tuckered out. But they didn't look tired as in drained. They looked tired as if they had had a lot of fun, recharging early to have a lot of energy later.

Royce looked very happy, very comfortable with them.

As if Carlos and Logan have been there since the day he was born.

'Ah, mi hijo...'

Making sure the door didn't close behind him, James tip-toed over to the sleeping bunch and pressed a sweet kiss to Royce's forehead, brushing his messy hair from his face. The little angel snuggled more into his uncle's chest in response, nose crinkling upwards.

He was so precious...

'I'll let them sleep in, I'll get started on breakfast today and give Mama K the morning off. I'm sure she and Katie are out of it still from shopping yesterday.' With another kiss for Royce and silent thank-you to his best friends, James quietly left their room, muffling the creaky hinges with his fingers.

"Hmm, I haven't made breakfast this week yet and everyone loves my omelets so I guess I can go with that. Now if I remember correctly, Kendall loves bacon bits in his, Carlos with lots of cheese and Logan with a side of fruit. Mama Knight likes spinach in hers, and Katie likes tomatoes and pineapples with a dab of sour cream. Okay...I think I can have their food ready before they wake up; Royce likes his omelet simple: stuffed with cheese and wrapped in a tortilla."

With a smile, James went into the kitchen. He washed his hands in the sink and worked Mama Knight's apron over his head before digging out the pan used only for omelets, the non-stick cooking spray and carton of eggs from the fridge. He took two eggs and cracked them both with ease, pouring the yolks into a small yellow bowl, then picking up the fork he had fished out from the nearest drawer.

"Okay, let's get started!"

_**-Page Break-**_

James was pouring the third bowl of eggs yolks into the pan when he heard a door open and close, meaning someone was awake. He didn't turn away from the stove but waited and listened, waited and listened to see who it was.

"Hey." A deep blush touched his cheeks the third time just this morning when he realized who it was.

He tilted his head to the side and met Kendall's bright bottle green eyes, a smile on the dirty blond's lips. He had his hands stuffed his jeans pockets, looking a bit shy yet still the same old Kendall that the brunet knew and...loved.

Loved, he loved him. It's always been him, the one person that stuck out in his head above everyone else.

"H-hey. Listen Kendall I'm sorry that I did...that yesterday; I don't know what came over me and I hope it's not going to be weird between-"

"I'm not." Kendall interrupted softly, biting his lower lip.

James's eyes grew wide at this, he flipping the next omelet, making sure it wasn't under or overcooked of course, onto Katie's plate before turning off the stove. He angled his body so that the two were fully facing each other, heart racing though he didn't know why.

"You're not...?" He finally asked. Kendall's smile broadened and he nodded, taking one of the brunet's hands.

"I'm not sorry, James, at all. I mean...I've always wanted to kiss you."

"You what?" Now James was really blown away. Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. Since honesty is our best policy...the truth is that I've had feelings for you for a very long time. I don't think I know when they started, but I noticed them back in middle school, around the seventh grade. Since then I tried to ignore them, you know because I didn't want anything to wreck our friendship; I started dating Jo for that, to forget about you. I know, low life thing to do but I did care about her. Just not in the way she wanted me to. I tried really hard to see you as a brother, as a best friend again but I couldn't. So when Jo left for her movie...yeah I was heartbroken by it, but more over the fact that she'd never accept me as a friend; she hated me for liking boys more over girls, and that's why she shut me out. I mean you know this stuff already, but I had tell you everything.

James's stomach turned upside down at this.

Kendall...actually had feelings for him? He wasn't chasing after some impossible, silly little crush?

'He likes me?'

"You like me?" James blurted out by accident, flushing when he caught his mistake.

"No James, I don't like you." The brunet's face fell at this, though it soon split into a large grin when he heard the other's next words.

"I don't like you. I love you; I'm in love with you, James."

_**-Page Break-**_

Kendall braced himself for the worst, having closed his eyes during his whole confession to avoid seeing any bad reactions from the taller boy.

There, he's gone and done it.

'I told him the truth, the whole truth. Now, he's either going to nicely reject me or kick me out of his and Royce's lives f-'

Kendall nearly fell flat on his back from the force of the hug James gave him, he feeling tears seep into his shoulder. He tried to pull away to see if the other was okay and/or angry with him, until James did it for him and pressed their lips together.

The dirty blond's eyes grew wide, totally taken back by the kiss, but in time responded eagerly, pulling James more into him, gently, by the waist. The brunet wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's neck, their eyes closed in bliss as their kiss lasted until who knows how long.

When they did pull away though, they smiled at each other; their faces were flushed red, hearts racing and in general feeling jumpy.

Butterflies in the stomach, dizzy thinking, you get the drift.

Like two dorky best friends that have totally fallen for each other over the years.

Yep, totally their drift.

"Wow." James said, soon scolding himself for the embarrassing answer. Kendall smiled though and laughed, reaching out to stroke the brunet's burning face.

"I love you." Was he all said. That got James to smile and hug him again.

**Knock knock!**

The sudden knock at 2J's door got the two boys to break apart, eyeing each other curiously.

"Didn't Gustavo give us the day off so I could 'find' a babysitter?" James said a tad darkly, still angry with the loudmouth producer for making his son cry.

"Yeah he did, well let's see who it is then." Kendall took his new boyfriend's hand (how that made them both feel so fuzzy inside) and led him to the door. He pressed a quick kiss to James's lips, seeing he looking a little nervous, before opening the door. The two stepped back to see who it was, still sleepy-eyed but happily in love.

Until they saw something that made their stomachs drop. At the same time.

**_-Page Break-_**

Mau Reynolds was standing in the hallway, hands full with Royce's crib in parts. He had an unfathomable expression on his face, usually lively eyes dull. His lips went into a tight line at seeing his potential rival there with James, holding hands nonetheless.

Still, Mau kept his calm and smiled at them. "Hey, have mi Rey's crib here. Want me to set it up for you, you know to say sorry for not coming yesterday?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

James couldn't respond though, and Kendall couldn't either. Not because they were mad at Mau for not showing up. Well they were, but that wasn't the whole reason.

No, it was the fact who was WITH the Brooklyn boy that made their stomachs drop.

A rather attractive blonde girl with dark eyes and a "sweet" smile, carrying Mau's toolbox.

Jo.

'J-Jo...' James thought in shock, the blood leaving his face paler than normal.

As if reading the brunet's thoughts the actresses smirked coldly, though Mau was unable to see it since she was standing behind him. Kendall was in shook too though he tightened his hold on James's hand, already not liking this.

'Hey, James. Thought you guys were free of me? Ha, think again. I'm going to get rid of you and your snot-nosed, ugly little brat if it's the last thing I do. You're going to pay for stealing Kendall away from me.'

* * *

Hey everyone! Well it's the last few days I'm here in Nicaragua before I'm back home! I will write more chapters for my stories but probably won't update unless I have time at the airport or until I move back to my University campus on the 23rd. Still, I hope everyone understands my situation and still supports me! Maybe I'll have a new chapter to my new story 'InSaNiTy', be sure to check that out and tell me what you think, before I go. So as a new chapter for 'Wall between Us', hopefully. Thanks again for the support, everyone, it really helps a lot to get so much encouragement and positive feedback, hoped you all enjoyed this new chapter and I'll see you in the next one! What IS Jo planning? We'll find out in the next one, thanks again everyone and stay beautiful! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So James, how come you never told us you had a son?" Jo asked with a cynical smile on her face, she and the brunet sitting on the neon orange, L-shaped couch.

James swallowed hard and avoided the blonde's gaze, eyes on Kendall's back as he and Mau pieced Royce's crib back together. The little boy was downing his morning formula, wide hazel-green eyes on Jo.

'Why would I tell you about my son, so you could poison him?' James thought bitterly, tightening his arms around Royce. He pulled on his best smile though, trying to keep his anger in.

"I just wanted to wait for the right moment. It's not easy to tell your friends you're a teenage parent; it's a lot of responsibility, I wanted to concentrate all my time and energy on Royce." He said, pressing a kiss Royce's wild hair.

On the outside Jo was smiling but on the inside, on the inside she was seething. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took Royce in, blood boiling.

'What an ugly little monster. His face, his nose, everything is all wrong. Kendall and I could have done much better than..._that_.' She thought, making sure her legs were tucked in so that the child wouldn't be able to touch her. Mau was oblivious to the silent glare-down going on behind his back, making sure he read the instructions carefully.

"Okay so this piece goes here, the rest so far looks sturdy." He mumbled out loud, Kendall fiddling with the screwdriver. The dirty blond smiled, wiping light sweat off his forehead.

"That's good news, hear that champ? We almost got your crib ready, you'll bunk with Mami and me!" Royce giggled and clapped his hands, James's face breaking out in a fiery blush. Jo suppressed a scowl.

"Yay, Mami and Daddy!"

...A heavy silence fell over the group at Royce's words, Katie, Carlos, Logan, and Mama Knight looking at each other with wide eyes.

Did Royce just call Kendall "Daddy"?!

"Royce, what did you say?" James and Mau said in unison, the Brooklyn boy white as a sheet while James...James was glowing with hope, curiosity.

If what he thought he heard was really what he heard, then that meant...Royce didn't just like Kendall. He really, really, REALLY liked Kendall.

Royce met his mother's eyes, hazel-green clashing with hazel-green. "I said Daddy, Mami. I have two daddies now: Papa and Daddy. I like Kendall, I want him to be my daddy. Please Mami, can I call him Daddy instead of tio?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

'You want Kendall as your Daddy?' James thought, heart suddenly exploding in his chest.

'Absolutely not, you leech!' Jo bit her tongue to keep the screech in, smiling in spite of herself.

'Hjio, am I losing you…?' Mau felt his stomach turn inside out, sick turning his face green.

Kendall dropped the screwdriver in his hand and walked over to James, crouching down and scooping up Royce into his arms.

He looked serious for a few minutes, before he grinned and tossed Royce lightly into the air.

Royce squealed and laughed as the dirty blond's strong, warm hands hugged him close, his blunt nose tickling one of his balloon-round cheeks.

"You can call me anything you want, champ. I'll be your tio, Daddy, best friend all in one!" Kendall exclaimed, pressing a light kiss to Royce's button nose before taking a seat beside a very flustered James Diamond.

"You can call me Daddy, little guy. And I'll be right here with Mami, always." He whispered, taking one of James's hands in his. The brunet's face was a bright red, weak tears in his eyes but a big smile on his lips.

"So Daddy Kendall, huh?"

"Kendall, are you crazy? I mean a br-kid is a big responsibility! Plus Royce's REAL father is right here!" Jo said, trying to control her temper as she pulled on her "sweet girl" act together.

Kendall and James's eyes hardened at meeting the blonde's gaze, James taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm not taking away Mau's right to be here for Royce, Jo. I'm not saying he isn't Royce's biological father either, he is; if Royce wants to call Kendall 'Daddy' instead of tio though, then I'm not going to object. It's what makes my son comfortable, not you. Mau, do you mind this? Royce said he has two daddies now; he's not saying anything mean…."

'Of course I mind! Royce is mi hijo, NUESTRO hijo! Kendall isn't part of my family; what has he done to get Royce to love him like that?! Jo was right, James is a player! A cheater, he wants this blond idiota to take my place as Royce's father!' Inside Mau was angry, furious. He was boiling, seething and close to losing his composure.

"N-no, I don't mind at all! Welcome to the family, amigo!" On the outside though, he had to put on an act.

He couldn't let his growing distaste for Kendall show so easily.

Jo gawked at him, eyebrows arrows over her dark eyes. She was even more surprised at what the Brooklyn boy said next. "You know, mi padres, Malik and Jade are going out to dinner tonight. Why don't you, Royce...Kendall, and Carlos and Logan and Katie and Dona Knight join us? It will be on me, promise, so why not celebrate our big familia? Princesa you can come too if you'd like, be my date."

"Sounds like fun!" Katie chirped with a smirk, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah, it is our day off so we should spend it with familia!" Carlos added.

"I have no plans, so I can make a space for dinner." Logan said, smiling.

Mama Knight blushed but smiled back, also eager. "I'll help pay the final bill, but that does sound like fun."

"Do you want to go, champ?" Kendall asked Royce, one arm going around James's waist. Both Jo and Mau wanted to lash out at the dirty blond for that.

James felt a warm, fuzzy feeling enter his stomach; was this Kendall's way of letting everyone know that they were dating?

Royce bit his soft, lower lip, wondering now if he had done something wrong. "Do I do something wrong, Daddy?"

"No, no son oh no! You didn't do anything wrong; I just want to make sure if you want to go too. You call the shots in this house, champ. If you want to go, we'll go. I mean, you haven't seen your grandparents these last few days…"

James bit his tongue. Part of him wanted to go to this dinner, in order to see Malik and Jade again after so long, but another part didn't. To this day, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds hated the brunet. They still saw him as a heartless, self-centered playboy that, unfortunately, was the mother of their only grandchild. Back when James was still carrying Royce, they cursed and mean slurred the unborn child claiming he was a runt, a bastard child from one of James's many relationships. DNA test results proved that Royce was indeed Mau's child, that didn't mean that they were happy to know that James was carrying their grandchild.

So in short, Royce's grandparents, who were now sweet and loving with him, hated his mother with all their hearts.

"Do you want to go, Mami?" Said brunet was broken out of his train of thought at his son's voice, he meeting that baby doll face. James smiled and kissed his forehead, eyes warm.

"Si tu quieres, carino."

"Yes, yes I want to go!" Mau smiled, though this one was tighter than his usual choice.

"It's a date then, oh wait Jo quieres ir tambien?"

'I'll have the chance to poison the brat, so-'

"Yeah, I'd love to." Jo said, eyes cold. Mau didn't notice though, getting to his feet and packing his toolbox.

"Then I'll meet you all in the lobby at seven tonight, dress casually. I'll text Malik and Jade right now, James, I know they're dying to see you." He replied, whipping out his cell-phone and stepping away from the now put-together crib.

James, still battling with the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach and scared shiver now running down his spine, smiled back and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. The dirty blond responded by pressing a kiss to James's cheek, that surprising everyone, not Royce (surprisingly) though, completely.

'Are they DATING?!' Mau and Jo thought at the same time, stomachs dropping. Mau was able to keep his act together though, while the attractive blonde let out a slight growl.

Kendall and James caught it thankfully, so they tightened their hold on each other and Royce.

"O-okay, sounds like fun." James managed to choke, smiling.

'Oh God, I'm dead.'

* * *

Yeah I know, this is a short chapter but it does open up the chance for more trouble! Yay, so hope this is great! What will Jo and Royce do? Will James survive this "family" dinner? And who are Jade and Malik? Stay tuned and I'll see you in the next one, everyone! Thank you once again for the support, reviews, and love! This will be my second year in college, meaning I'll be busy and such but I hope you all will stick with me through it all! Thank you again and stay beautiful! :) **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce, Mau's parents and the soon-to-be introduced Malik and Jade! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, that was eventful." Katie said as she plopped down on the neon orange, L-shaped couch. She took Royce from James's arms and bounced him on her lap, giggling when he'd laugh and clap his hands together.

James sighed, curling up against Kendall. "Eventful, more like incredible. I can't believe I'm going to see Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds again after so long…"

The dirty blond gently tucked a hand under the older boy's chin so their eyes met, soft bottle green clashing with deep hazel-green.

"James, they weren't nice to you were they?" He asked gently. He already knew the truth, from what the brunet has admitted to him before, but the rest of the gang was clueless. James sighed and bit his lower lip, Carlos and Logan taking seats on the floor while Mama Knight hovered over them all.

"No, they weren't. To be honest, Mau's parents never liked me; they thought I'd be bad for him, since I'm part of a band and all. Sure they objected once or twice but in the end didn't do much, that is until I fell pregnant with Royce.

"What happened then?" Carlos asked, voice soft. Seeing that what the boys were about to talk about was serious, Katie excused herself to her room, promising to keep an eye on Royce for them. Mama Knight pecked the little boy on the forehead with a warm smile, Royce smiling back before cuddling into his aunt as she left the living room. Once James was sure both were out of earshot, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"They accused me of...of cheating. They said I was a player, a no-good two-timer that probably fell pregnant by one of the MANY boyfriends I had behind Mau's back. They never gave me the chance to tell my side of the story, to set things straight; they filled Mau's head with lies about me, to the point in which he finally believed them. After that...h-he never called me, never texted me about Royce. He didn't want anything to do with me, with our son. He said he should have been more careful around me. He said that if I kept Royce, that it was another way of admitting that I had cheated.

Logan's eyes grew wide at this, pale vanilla skin flushing a light strawberry. "What? He really said that? But James you don't believe in abortion! How could he claim that keeping Royce meant that you had cheated?! That's silly! It just meant that you wanted your son, you wanted to keep him and raise him!" He exclaimed hotly, looking ticked off.

"Did you ever thought about giving Royce up for adoption, James?" Carlos asked, big puppy eyes on the brunet. James patted Logan's shoulder to calm him down before turning to the Latino, expression guilty.

"At first, y-yeah I did. I did think about adoption at one point, because I was a kid back then. I was sixteen, Carlos; what did I know about raising a baby? Yeah I'm not going to lie that I thought of adoption over abortion the first few weeks, I thought that Royce would be happier living with a stable, strong family over me. But then everything changed, I didn't see that way anymore.

"What made you change your mind, honey?" Mama Knight asked, though as a mother herself she suspected the answer at the soft tears in James's eyes.

"When I felt Royce kick, for the first time. I knew that he was growing inside me, getting bigger and bigger everyday but the first time I felt him kick...I don't know, it just felt more real to me I guess. That he was real, that he was really inside growing and needing me and everything! It made me feel, I don't know how to explain it but...a-alive! That I could something for this baby, my son! From then on, I talked to him, getting him use to my voice and when he was finally here in my arms…

James placed both hands on his flat stomach, a lone tear running down his cheek. Kendall placed both of his hands over James's, lips at his ear as he closed his eyes and listened closely.

"When I held him, it felt like a dream. A dream that I've always wanted to come true, even if I didn't realize it at first. I loved him, loved him from the moment he was born...no, from the moment I FELT him. I loved him, everything about him and I knew then and there that I wasn't going to give my son up. I would find a way, I don't know how, but I'd find a way to take care of him, raise him and be his Mami. He changed my life, Mama K, and I wouldn't want it any other way." James whispered, leaning more into Kendall who pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That shows true dedication, James. You were scared but didn't run away…" Logan pointed out, the anger leaving his voice to be replaced by sheer admiration.

"And Logie? Even though it...hurt that Mau didn't stick by me when I needed him the most, I'm happy to have Royce. He's my son, my baby boy and I wouldn't change a single thing about it. It's just...Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds still hate me. I'm happy they're not longer insulting my son, but me they do it every chance they get. I know that deep down, they wish I wasn't Royce's mother. They wish it was somebody else over me."

Carlos frowned at this, cocking his head to the side. "They do know that they can't change what's already been set and done, right?"

James let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah buddy, they do. It doesn't stop them from wishing though."

"Well don't you worry about them tonight, James. They are not going to go out of line with us around." Mama Knight pointed out with a smile, Kendall's eyes now shining.

"Hey, Mom has a point! Jamie they won't try to mess with you with us, they might hate us but want to keep up the act of the 'loving, sweet' grandparents around Royce! I'm pretty sure Mau knows how they are so they won't try for him, but Royce I bet they'll do anything for! No way they'll step out of line with that over their heads, and if they do then they'll be the ones messed up."

"I don't know…" James responded hesitantly, feeling something cold and thick stuck in his throat.

"James, we promised we'd look out for Royce as the responsible uncles that we are. We love him just like we love you; there's no way we're letting anyone hurt him." Carlos pointed, he and Logan nodding in agreement.

"We didn't let Gustavo railroad Roy, no way we're letting Mau's folks even try it."

"Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Mama K you guys don't understand. Mr. Reynolds is a lawyer; he knows all the tricks in the book, he has the power to take Royce away from me!" James exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Grandparents don't have legal claim over a child unless it's a last resort, James. Royce isn't in any danger with you or us." Logan began to explain but the taller boy cut him off with a glare.

"Not for him and his wife to have custody, but for Mau. They think I'm an unfit mother, so they would put up that fight in court for Mau to get full custody of our son. They want to separate me from Royce forever; they'd never let me see or talk to him again…"

"what proof do they have that you're an unfit mother?" Mama Knight asked a bit annoyed, crossing her arms. James gave a weak smile.

"Easy answer, Mama K: because I'm me. That's all they need."

**Knock knock!**

Everyone jumped at the sudden knock at the door, Kendall meeting James's eyes.

"Think it can be them?" He asked softly. James didn't need elaboration to know the people Kendall was guessing at. The brunet shook his head and got his feet.

"No, they'd wait until the dinner to see me. You know, get ready to 'deal' with me. I'll get it", he said, shooting a smile to a nervous-looking Mama Knight as he headed for the door. Kendall, Carlos and Logan followed close behind, ready to form the wall that protects James in case it was the Reynolds.

With a sigh James grasped the knob and pulled back the door, not bothering to look through the peephole.

But soon his expression shifted from worry to surprise to...relief.

"M-Malik? Jade?"

_**-Page Break-**_

The rest of the boys and Mama Knight were wide-eyed as James hugged tightly the two strangers, laughing while tears (he's been stuck on the emotional roller coaster, hasn't he?) ran down his cheeks.

"Oh my God, guys it's really you!"

The boy named Malik laughed lightly, one hand around James's waist while the girl Jade kissed the brunet's forehead. "Of course it's really us, pretty boy! What, you have two other besties that look like us?"

James stepped back with another laugh, wiping at his eyes while he looked back at Carlos, Logan and Kendall. "Guys, Mama K, these two are Malik Abram and Jade Lati. Malik, Jade, these are my friends Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight; that's Jen Knight, Kendall's mom, we all call her Mama K for short and Kendall's also my boyfriend."

Malik Abram smiled broadly for everyone, Jade as well and bowing her head. "Yolo, nice to meet you all! James told us a lot about the band BTR; your music's pretty good."

"Come estan, familia?! Es un placer por fin to finally meet you! I've been dying to meet my Estrella's friends!" Jade added, hands clasped over her chest.

Carlos, Kendall, Logan and Mama Knight were still in shock. They've never seen people quite like them before.

Malik Abram was around their age, eighteen, with long platinum blond hair and soft caramel-colored skin. It was darker than James's, and seemed to glow under the florescent lighting. He had a pair of piercing blue-gray eyes, which popped more thanks to the heavy (yet not goofy-looking) eyeliner he had on. His eyebrows were thin and he had a heart-shaped face; strong chin and nose, thick lashes and a beaming smile full with white, straight teeth. He was taller than Jade but shorter than James, slender with his arms crossed over his firm chest. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and purple leather pants, black shiny boots on his feet. He had short, gold earrings dangling from his ears, matching bracelets on his wrists. His platinum blond hair was tied back in a low ponytail, and a tattoo of a man with a Jackal head was on his right shoulder.

His smirk was mischievous but his eyes were warm, friendly.

Jade Lati looked a year or two younger, sixteen at best, and had short, wavy raven hair that framed her thin cheeks. It stopped above her shoulders, curled at the tips and had streaks of light brown in it. Her eyes were wide, like a child's, and big and expressive and an emerald green. Her skin was lighter than Malik's but darker than James or Royce's, she also had light make-up on: clear lip gloss, light green eyeshadow and eyeliner. She was short and very petite, barely reaching James's chin, and had a very slender figure. She was wearing a plain dark green tank top that stopped above her navel, a long black skirt that had a slit in the side to show off her left long, lean leg. She had a gold anklet that matched her dangling, sparkly earrings and bracelets, a heavy gold cartouche around her swan neck, light sandals on. She had a black scarf on around her shoulders, her beautiful face in full view: high cheek bones, button nose, full lips and full flashes. Her eyebrows were thick but they suited her, and she had a tattoo along her ribs. It was long and written in Spanish, the translation reading: "Love, peace and family; that's all I need".

Her expression was giddy. That was the best way to describe it: happy and bubbly, innocent and loving.

James smiled but soon raised an eyebrow at his friends and Mama Knight. "Umm guys, you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Said dirty blond snapped out of it and smiled for his favorite brunet. "Yeah sorry about that, Jamie. Jade and Malik are just so beautiful, kind of got in a daze ha!"

The two looked at the blond wearily, wondering if he was being honest, and then smiled identical smiles. He wasn't lying; it was clear in his deep, bottle green eyes.

"Why thank you, dude. Nice to know real beauty is appreciated, nothing like the plastic models on runways." Malik said, accent thick and rich. He sounded Australian. Jade blushed at the sweet looks she was getting, but soon her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

"ROYCE!"

"Hey, what's all the commotion?"

_**-Page Break-**_

The small raven practically sprinted over to Katie and Royce, eyeing the baby with loving eyes while pressing kisses to Katie's cheeks in greeting.

"Hola, princesa! Y hola mi nino bonito, te requerdas de mi?" Jade asked, hands folded under her chin. Katie just stared at the older girl oddly, confused beyond belief while the little boy giggled and clapped his hands.

"Tia Jade!"

"Si, si that's right! Oh mi nino, si te requerdas!" The raven's eyes watered as she took Royce from Katie and hugged him tight, showering him with kisses.

"Oh mi nino, mi nino del cielo y dueno de mi corazon!" Jade began dancing across the living room, skilled like a belly dancer. She held Royce close, he squealing in delight as she spun them around and tossed him into the air, catching him with ease every time.

"Ah, tia Jade! Mas alto, mas alto!"

"Lo que tu quieres, mi rey!" Everyone watched this exchange with amusement, though James and Malik blushed when Katie turned to them and crossed her arms.

"James, talk now."

"S-sorry, it's just that my girlfriend was really hoping to see Royce. Perdon, preciosa. Umm amor, Jade? Honey calm down, remember that as much as we're here for Royce we're here for James and the gang too. Amor, put Royceito down…" Malik said, scrambling over to the raven.

Jade pouted slightly but smiled and handed her giggly nephew back to Katie, bowing her head. "Perdon princesa, I was just so excited…" She began, when the brunette waved it off.

"Oh no biggie, it's not you I'm about to grill. It's him." Everyone turned to James again, who was still a flustered mess.

"Right, I have some explaining to do. Kat, these are my friends Malik Abram and Jade Lati. They're more like brother and sister to me now though; unlike Mau they were there for me and Royce. That's why Royce called Jade 'Tia'. I named them his paternal aunt and uncle when he was born."

"Wait, paternal?" Logan asked, Malik looking sheepish all of a sudden.

"Yeah, you see Jade started out as just the daughter of a family friend. Then she went from family friend's daughter to best friend to my girlfriend. She's not related to Mau in any way, but I am. I'm Mau's half brother, we have the same mom Alicia. I didn't stick around for her and Mau though; I liked living with my dad over them, since Alicia likes Mau over me. I look too much like my dad, Jack." He explained with a shrug, seeming indifferent.

Jade could read him though, read him very well so she wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. He responded with a light kiss to her forehead, smiling.

Everyone, apart from James and Royce, were stunned.

!?

Mau had a brother?

* * *

Wow, big surprise there! Well, there you have it! These interesting OCs are Malik and Jade! What are they doing here? Are they there to support James and Kendall, or will try to rope James into marrying Mau? What's their story, and will their presence affect the final outcome? We'll find out in the next chapter, everyone! I start classes tomorrow, wish me luck, so I hope this chapter holds for everyone until I'm back during the weekend! Thank you for the love, reviews, truly appreciate it and THANK YOU for the awards for Best Horror and Hurt/Comfort stories! I was so shocked to hear I won two awards for the BTR fandom but thanks again, it warms my heart to know that my work makes people happy! Thank you again, stay beautiful and I'll see you all in the next one! **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! All I own is the plot and the OCs that are Mau and Royce, Mau's parents and the soon-to-be introduced Malik and Jade! :)**:)


End file.
